something about you
by ishikawa ayica
Summary: ada sesuatu tentang dirimu yang membuatku tak mengerti.. yang manakah dirimu yang sebenarnya..? sosok dingin itukah dirimu..? ataukah sosok rapuh itu..?
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna,, salam kenal.. ayica pendatang baru di dunia fanfic ini, mohon bimbingannya bagi para senpai semua.. yak, here we go..

**something abou you  
**

**by ishikawa ayica**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^_^  
**

**Pairing: sakura & sasuke  
**

**Warning: Kepanjangan, gaje, and pastinya kalau kurang berkenan jangan dibaca ^_^  
**

Salam kenal

Aku Uchiha sasuke. Banyak yang bilang tubuhku atletis, aku cukup tampan, dingin dan tak berperasaan. Well mungkin tak berperasaan itu menggambarkan diriku yang tidak pandai bersosialisai dengan keadaan sekitar. Meskipun begitu aku memiliki sahabat, bukan mauku, entah karena apa mereka mau saja berteman denganku yang kata si dobe bahwa aku minim ekspresi. Tapi sejujurnya meski kata itu tidak terucap aku sungguh berterima kasih mereka ada di hidupku. Mewarnai hidupku yang membosankan. Kau tau terkadang aku menyesal di lahirkan dari darah uchiha yang begitu di puja. Semua kesempurnaan ada pada uchiha jika minim ekspresi di sebut sebagai kesempurnaan.

Dan disini aku, di tempat dudukku paling pojok kelas dengan jendela yang terbuka, sehingga semilir angin memainkan anak rambutku. Sebelum iris kelamku terbelalak kaget melihat gadis itu, bagaimana tidak, gadis aneh itu tengah berada di dahan dari pohon sakura yang tertinggi berhubung ini musim semi, warna rambutnya yang sewarna membuat ia seperti bunglon tak terlihat, kecuali dari seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan. Ku tebak dia pasti sedang tidur.

Aneh bukan? Gadis itu teman sekelasku. Anak yang aneh kurasa, sebentar sikapnya dingin, sebentar manis dan sering berubah-ubah. Bukannya aku peduli, ku akui dia cukup cantik, dan aku lebih senang memandang wajah alaminya dari pada wajah fan girlsku dengan make-up tebal milik mereka. Akan tetapi aku merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya yang seolah ada dimana-mana.

Sadar bahwa aku berada di tengah pelajaran maka ku fokuskan diriku untuk mengikuti pelajaran membosankan ini, sebelum guruku kurenai-sensei mengabsen sebelum meninggalkan kelas dan tepat saat itu nama gadis itu di sebut.

"Haruno sakura"

...

"Haruno sakura, apa kau tuli..?"

...

"Haruno sakura" ku lihat wajah kurenai mulai memerah, menahan marah mungkin? Entahlah. Sebelum ia makin marah salah seorang dari kami mengacungkan tangan mengalihkan perhatian guru itu padanya

"Ya, ada apa karin?" tanya kurenai

"mungkin pohon sakura yang ada di samping kelas sekitar 30 meter itu akan menjawab absen sensei" dan dengan galaknya kurenai mengalihkan pandangan sebelum matanya membulat

"HARUNO SAKURAAAAAAAAA!"

Krek.

BRUGH

BUG

"AWWWWWW" gadis itu jatuh tersungkur dari tidurnya, sedikit membuatku heran tidak adakah tempat lain untuk tidur. Dan satu kesimpulanku, gadis ini pencari perhatian. Cih.

"bwahahahahahahahaahahahahahah" dan tawa gempar kelas ini setelahnya membuatku tuli. Memandangnya bosan, gadis itu melihat kearah kelas dengan wajah cemberutnya seolah ia ada dalam posisi untuk bisa membela diri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA NONA MUDA, SEGERA KEMBALI DAN TEMUI AKU DI RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH" dengan sangarnya kurenai meneriakai gadis itu membuat seluruh penghuni kelas diam membeku seketika dari aktifitas mengejek dan tertawa pada sakura . kau ingin tau bagaimana tanggapanku? Masih memutar bola mata bosan.

"MEMANGNYA KAU TAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG APA? AKU LEBIH BAIK TIDUR DARI PADA MENDENGAR CERAMAHMU BERKEDOK PELAJARAN YANG MEMBOSANKAN ITU" dengan lantang atau kurang ajar mungkin keduanya—aku tak peduli—dia balik berteriak.

"APAAAAA..? KESINI KAU. SEKARANG!" ok aku mulai merasakan aura pekat dikelas ini. Dan kurasa bukan hanya aku, terbukti dari mereka yang ada dikelas kini sibuk memperhatikan dengan raut yang sulit diartikan, antara takut dan kaget? Oh ayolah tak bisakah ini segera berakhir..?

"IKUT AKU KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKARANG HARUNO, JANGAN BANYAK MEMBANTAH ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESALI HIDUPMU!" ancam kurenai dengan sangar saat haruno kembali kekelas dengan melompati jendela. Sungguh gadis yang sopan.

"Tanpa kau buatpun, aku telah menyesalinya sejak lama, sensei" tersenyum pilu, emerald yang memudar ia berujar. See? Sudah ku bilang gadis ini aneh kan? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia membangkang dengan keras kepalanya, kemudian ia melunak begitu saja seolah ia rapuh dan akan mati setelah ia berbicara. Sikapnya yang seperti inilah yang mungkin membuat ia tak memiliki teman satupun. Kau tau, dikelas bahkan sekolah ini ia tak memiliki teman, tak ada yang mau untuk sekedar menyapanya, kurasa itu semua di karenakan dari caranya yang seperti tadi. Semua orang berpikir gadis ini senang mencari perhatian dan kemudian dia akan melunak seperti kucing manja yang minta belas kasihan kemudian orang-orang akan mengasihaninya. Cih, menjijikan.

"Baiklah, apapun alasanmu kau harus ikut" dan setelah keputusan kurenai, mereka pergi keruang guru atau mungkin kepala sekolah. Dan tak ada ekspresi apapun diwajahnya, ia kembali dingin seperti sedia kala.

Haruno sakura. Gadis itu dijauhi, tak jarang ikut dimaki. Meskipun ia pembangkang tapi dia akan diam saja, bahkan dia sering di bully oleh karin dan genknya. Tidak ada air mata yang mengalir ketika bully itu kurasa cukup keterlaluan untuk seorang gadis. Tidak ada kata-kata. Hanya tatapan benci kemudian melemah. Selalu dalam siklus yang seperti itu. Naruto yang notabene adalah sahabatku adalah satu-satunya orang yang mulai melindunginya, meski tak sepenuhnya, hanya ketika ia muak saja ketika gadis itu diam tak melawan sama sekali. Ino yang juga bersahabat denganku telah melakukan berbagai cara untuk mengajaknya berteman, tapi ajakan itu tidak pernah diterima dan juga tidak ditolak olehnya. Bahkan hinata yang pemalu berani mendekatinya walau sekedar sapaan ringan tapi tidak satupun digubris olehnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum disekolah ini bahwa gadis itu bar-bar dan aneh. Dia bisa menjadi gelombang yang menghancurkan tapi kemudian dia bisa menjadi kelopak sakura yang rapuh diterpa angin. Ada kebiasaan darinya yang membuatnya makin dijauhi, gadis itu sering terlihat sendiri, bukan itu yang membuatnya aneh. Lebih tepatnya ia sering berbicara sendiri. Beberapa siswa mengatakan dia gila dan beberapa lainnya justru takut karena menganggap ia psikopat. Aku tak tau yang mana, yang kutau gadis itu aneh. Di antara aku, naruto, ino, hinata, neji sai dan tenten tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. Meskipun ada rasa tak suka dengan gadis ini, kami hanya menganggapnya sedikit tak normal. Yah berhubung selama ini ia tak pernah melakukan keonaran di luar keonaran normal seorang siswa, maksudku kalau memang dia psikopat pasti setidaknya dia membunuh, tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi, disiksa saja dia tak melawan apalagi membunuh.

"haaaah, sakura-chan berulah lagi, kau lihat teme? Aneh rasanya setiap bolos pasti dia tidur dipohon itu, memang kenapa dengan pohon itu, maksudku kalau memang mau membolos dia kan bisa keatap atau ke UKS jika hanya sekedar ingin tidur. Benarkan teme?"

"Mana kutau,? Kenapa tak kau tanyakan padanya?"

"ceh, kau selalu begitu teme. Hah, aku jadi penasaran dengan sakura-chan" masih dengan wajah datar aku memperhatikan raut si dobe tengah menerawang sesuatu. Yah ku akui akupun pernah dibuat penasaran oleh gadis tak biasa itu. Karena semuanya makin rumit dan tak kutemui satupun alasan maka aku putuskan untuk tidak berurusan dengan gadis itu.

"Penasaran? Pada siapa naruto? Sakura? Kau menyukainya?" seolah detective ino dengan jari telunjuknya menuding naruto seolah naruto seorang pembunuh, dasar ratu gosip.

"apanya? Kau berlebihan ino, aku hanya penasaran saja bukan suka. Dan hei singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku. Kau mau membunuhku dengan kuku panjangmu itu, ha?"

"hmm. Seandainya bisa aku sudah melakukannya naruto.. fufufufuf" entah bercanda atau apa, ino malah membuat naruto yang memang dasarnya bodoh itu ketakutan, padahal aku yakin ino hanya bercanda

"a-apa? Ino,! Kau psikopat.. waaaaaaa... hinata-chan tolong aaakuuuu"

Naruto berlari kearah hinata yang baru kembali –entah darimana yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan neji disampingnya—Dengan posisi seolah ingin memeluk, dan hinata telihat seperti kepiting rebus sekarang malah membatu dan memucat, seolah narutolah psikopat yang ingin membunuhnya, sementara ino yang marah dengan teriakan naruto yang mengatainya psikopat segera berlari mengejar naruto, sebelum naruto mendekati hinata, hanya tinggal seinci saja, neji—sang kakak—dengan brutalnya melempar kamus tebal kearah naruto—tepat diwajah—jatuh dengan tidak elitnya tepat di bawah kaki jenjang ino yang berhenti dan tertawa dengan nista melihat pemandangan itu. Sebelum naruto menghentikan tawa ino dengan berkata

"waw, usagi pink"

Disusul dengan bersiul. Bisa kalian tebak apa yang terjadi? Ino memerah menahan marah, hinata memerah kehilangan oksigen sebelum pingsan, dan neji sedikit semburat tipis mewarnai wajahnya, kemudian memapah hinata keluar. UKS mungkin? Detik berikutnya suasana kembali angker dan mencekamm dengan teriakan ino

"NARUTO, MATI KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"TIDAK MAU, salahmu sendiri berdiri disitu aku kan jadi melihat dalamanmu ino"

Krik..krik..krik..

Hn, tenang sebelum badai. Sebelum semua menyadari kebodohan masing-masing aku melangkahkan kaki keluar mencari udara segar karena di recoki oleh kebodohan mereka, dan yah. Setelah ku keluar yang terdengan adalah "MATI KAU" milik ino dan "Aaaaampun" lirih milik naruto. Hhh.. benar-benar sahabat yang merepotkan!

_Waktu pulang sekolah_

"Maaf hinata, tak apakan ku tinggal? Aku harus segera ke dojou milik paman, atau kau mau sekalian ikut?"

"Tak a-apa neji-nii, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, neji-nii pergilah, jangan buat ayah menunggu, nii-san taukan ayah tak suka menunggu"

"hmm, baiklah hati-hati yah, dan langsung telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa"

"i-iya nii-san, aku akan baik-baik saja"

"baiklah, jaaa ne."

Aku mendengar percakapan antara neji dan hinata, bukan karena ingin tau, tapi karena sekolah ini telah sepi, hanya ada aku, neji –yang sekarang sudah pulang—hinata dan tenten di kelas ini. Agaknya neji pamit untuk ke doujo milik hyuuga, hyuuga memiliki doujo bela diri jyuken khas keluarga itu, kurasa hinatapun sudah diajarkan meskipun gadis itu kelewat lembut dan pemalu.

"hinata pulang sendiri yah? Apa tidak apa-apa? Mau pulang bareng?"

"Ti-ti-dak usah tenten-chan, lagipula rumah kita kan berlawanan arah, aku bisa sendiri kok"

"ya sudah, aku duluan yah,"

"um, hati-hati dijalan"

Dan tinggallah aku berdua dengan hinata di kelas ini sambil mendekatinya yang juga sudah berdiri melangkah ke pintu dengan aku di belakang menyusulnya. Kami keluar dari kelas dan berjalan hingga gerbang, tidak terjadi pembicaraan apa-apa antara kami, karena aku terlalu malas untuk memulai dan hinata yang pemalu, bukannya ada apa-apa antara aku dan hinata, hinata sudah mengetahui sifatku, karena dia sudah seperti adik bagiku, keluarga kami sahabat, meski aku yakin ada sesuatu di antara persahabatan keluarga kami, bukan karena perjodohan atau apa tapi sesuatu yang lain di luar nalar manusia. Ketika tepat keluar dari gerbang aku melihat sakura dengan mobil lexus hitam yang telah di modifnya, well ku rasa jika orang lain yang melihat mobil itu akan berpikir bahwa pengemudinya laki-laki, sayangnya tidak bagi gadiis ini, ceh, tomboy sekali sih.

"hinata"

Aku terkejut dia memanggil hinata, selama ini dia kan tidak pernah mau berbaur, kenapa hari ini tiba-tiba?

"y-ya, ada a-a-a-apa sa- haruno-san?"

"sakura saja, aku lihat kau sendiri, tidak bawa mobilkan? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekalian memintamu memilihkan sesuatu untukku"

"ta-taapi ha- sakura-san, a-a-aku.."

"apa maumu haruno?" aku sudah tau sejak awal hinata takut dengan gadis ini, meski ia teman sekelas tapi tidak pernah dia mau berbiacara dengan kami—maksudku temanku selain aku—yang pernah mencoba mengajaknya berteman tiba-tiba datang seperti ini bukankah mencurigakan? Dan apa-apan itu, jadi dia tidak melihatku yang jelas-jelas tepat di hadapannya saat ini? Tch. Karena hanya ada aku dan hinata saat ini dan hinata terlihat cukup ketakukan aku bertanya dengan dingin padanya, untuk menegaskan –jangan main-main dengan kami—.

"DIAM KAU PANTAT AYAM, aku tidak bicara denganmu"

Tch, sial gadis ini mulai membuatku naik pitam, sebelum aku membalas perkataanya ia telah melanjutkan lagi

"aku tau kau takut hinata, aku cukup tau itu, tapi ini penting demi hidup juga nyawamu."

"Jangan dengarkan dia hinata, gadis ini gila! Justru kau akan membahayakan nyawamu jika kau bersamanya" masih menunduk hinata mulai berfikir akan ikut sakura atau saranku, ku rasa saat ini dia cukup cemas, dan apa-apan si pink itu, maksudku raut wajah dinginnya berubah melembut, emerald itu lagi-lagi menatap sayu tepat kearahku

Deg.

Dia tersenyum rapuh

Deg.

"aku tau itu uchiha-san, tapi aku datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada hinata sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku mungkin memang tak lebih dari gadis gila yang kau sebutkan, tapi aku masih cukup waras untuk membahayakan nyawa orang, tidak lagi."

Senyum getir itu, mata sayu itu. Ceh, aku tak suka di pandang begitu olehnya, dengan terpaksa ku palingkan wajahku kemana saja asal tak memandang emerald miliknya, hatiku merasa tercubit saat emerald itu meredup, seperti ada kesakitan tertahan disana. Che, aku ini kenapa

"Baiklah sakura, aku akan ikut. Maaf merepotkan" dengan tersenyum hinata masuk kedalam lexus itu, dan terbelalak kaget meski wajahku masih datar ingin melarangnya namun yang kukatakan justru sebaliknya

"Hn, aku tak mau tau jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu hinata"

"Dia tidak akan apa-apa dasar pantat ayam jelek. Wleee"

Apa-apan gadis ini, tadi dia seolah terluka dengan perkataanku dan kini dia malah mengejekku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"bukan urusanmu jidat"

"hahahah, dan oh iya, katakan pada kakkakmu untuk berhaati-hati malam ini ketika ia melintasi perempatan diujung kompleks rumahmu, beritahukan dia untuk sedikit menunda waktu keberangkatannya 10 menit saja"

"apa maksud—hei aku belum selesai gadis bar-bar"

Nihil, aku seolah berbicara pada angin, gadis itu telah melajukan lexus miliknya. apa maksud gadis itu? Dari mana ia tau aku punya kakak, kami tidak dekat, aku bahkan tidak tau rumahnya dimana dan tiba-tiba dia memberi peringatan pada kakakku? Ada sesuatu yang aneh, aku harus segera pulang,

"semoga saja itachi-nii ada di rumah" gumamku seraya berlari meninggalkan pintu gerbang

"Tadaima" salamku sesampainya dirumah

"Okaerinasai sasu-kun, baru pulang?" diluar dugaan ibukulah yang menyambut biasanya para yang akan menyambut kepulanganku

"hn, kaa-san, aniki ada dirumah?" kulihat ibuku sedikit cemberut tidak suka, ku rasa aku tau apa maksudnya

"hei, aku ini ibumu sasu-kun, dan jarang sekali kan aku ada dirumah dibanding itachi yang selalu ada kalau kau pulang, seharusnya kau bertanya kapan kaa-san pulang atau hal lain sejenis itu."

Hhh,, sudah kuduga kaa-san pasti cemberut karena hal itu

"bukan begitu kaa-san, aku senang kaa-san ada dirumah, tapi aku harus bertemu aniki secepatnya"

"Yo baka no otouto, merindukanku eh?" ini dia orang yang dicari, merindukan apanya aku malah bosan memandang wajah keriputmu.

"hh, sudahlah baka, aku bukan merindukanmu, dan bicaralah dengan serius. Ikut aku" melangkah menaiki lantai dua—kekamarku—meninggalkan wajah bingung kaa-san dan itachi.

"ada apa dengan anak itu itachi? Setauku dia tidak akan diam saja dengan godaanmu"

"aku tidak tau kaa-san, kalau sasuke sudah begitu pasti ini hal yang serius"

"hn, sebaiknya kau temui dia"

"ha'i"

Tok..tok..tok

Baru saja aku selesai berganti baju, terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamarku

"masuk saja"

Melangkah masuk, aniki menatapku dengan wajah heran bin lebaynya, baru saja aku akan berbicara sebelum kurasakan telapak tangannya meraba keningku dengan wajah serius ia mengatakan

"Siapa kau? Kembalikan sasuke-ku"

GUBRAK! Aku hampir saja jatuh terduduk dari berdiriku, ceh, itachi bodoh

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" menepis tangannya kasar kemudian ku lanjutkan

"Kau kenal haruno sakura?" tanyaku penuh selidik padanya, kudapati dirinya menggeleng pelan

"tidak, siapa itu? Apakah dia artis? Atau mungkin dia pacarmu? Waah, selamat otouto aku tak menyangka ternyata kau normal" cih, sial perempatan mulai berkedut dikepalaku, aniki ini benar-benar

BUG

"Ittai sasuke, kenapa kau menonjokku, aku kan hanya memberi selamat"

"Baka, aku serius jawablah saja pertanyaankuu"

"kau ini kenapa sih sasuke? Aku tidak kenal dengan sakura-chanmu itu, nama yang bagus ngomong-ngomong dan juga kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku? Memangnya aku kenal semua temanmu? Yah itupun kalau kau punya"

Tanpa menghiraukannya aku segera memotong pembicaraannya sebelum makin ngaur

"Dia teman sekelasku, dia gadis yang aneh, ini jelas bertambah aneh ketika dia memperingatkanku padamu tentang malam ini, dia mengatakan untuk berhati-hatilah malam ini ketika kau keluar melewati perempatan di ujung kompleks rumah, jika ingin selamat tunda keberangkatanmu 10 menit"

"eeeeeeeeh? Appaaaaa? Pertama, dia mengetahui aku dari mana? Atau mungkin dari siapa? Mungkin kau yang memberitahukannya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin juga karena aku belum meberitahukanmu rencanaku keluar untuk bertemu akatsuki malam ini, bahkan aku belum mengatakannya pada kaa-san dan tou-san, lalu kenapa dia bisa tau? Apa jangan-jangan dia semacam pembunuh bayaran atau apa sih sasuke? Dan kenapa kau bisa punya teman seaneh itu?

"Baka! Kau bertanya atau mau membunuhku? Pertama aku jelas bukan orang yang terbuka soal uchiha di depan orang asing, jadi hentikan pemikiran konyolmu itu, kedua, kalau kau ikut bertanya padaku aku harus bertanya pada siapa? Dan ketiga, dia bukan temanku!"

"hh,, baiklah.. untuk membuktikannya mari kita lakukan sesuai rencananya. Aku akan memberi tau akatsuki aku sedikit terlambat dari waktu perjanjian"

"memang jam berapa kau berangkat?"

"8.30 malam ini"

"hn."

Ku renggangkan punggungku di atas ranjang king size milikku, menatap langit-langit kamarku mencari jawaban dari semua kegilaan ini. Gadis itu, gadis yang tidak ingin ku lihat, aku tidak peduli dia disakiti atau bahkan dicaci. Dia terluka aku tau itu, mata sayup itu.

Deg

Senyuman lirih itu

Deg

Tatapan kebencian yang melemah

Argggg,, hatiku sakit setiap kali menatapnya seperti itu, terlebih sore tadi selepas sepulang sekolah, ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Keanehan ini bersumber dari mana? Ataukah aku memang benar-benar telah gila? Aku biasa saja ketika menatap kesedihan dan kesendiriannya selama ini, tapi entah mengapa ada satu perasaan di sudut hatiku yang merasa bersedih, semuanya menjadi serasa benar dan tidak benar dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Hampir saja aku terlelap ketika kudengar suara gaduh seperti sesuatu yang bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang lain, teringat itachi aku segera melangkah keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga tergesa-gesa—kalau melangkahi 4 sampai 5 anak tangga sekaligus dapat dikatakan menuruni tangga—kudapati semua orang ada diruang tamu, kaa-san , tou-san, dan itachi-nii. Syukurlah semua orang ada didalam rumah. Aku dan itachi berpandangan kemudian berlari keluar rumah mencari sumber suara

"Itachi, sasuke kalian mau kemana?"

Teriak kaa-san yang sayup-sayup masih kudengar. Dan disinilah kami, di perempatan ujung jalan kompleks perumahan, jalan raya. aku terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang kulihat. Sungguh aku tidak percaya ini, ada 2 kontener yang bertubrukan satu sama lain, yang satu melenceng dan terlempar sehingga menindih beberapa mobil pribadi yang aku yakin tengah melintas saat itu, dan satu lagi menabrak tiang listrik terdekat. Dengan segera mobil pemadam kebakaran dan polisi datang, tempat kejadian telah dibanjiri manusia, bersama beberapa orang tengah terisak, mungkin sanak keluarga yang selamat atau mungkin tetangga yang melihat langsung kejadiaan naas ini. Aku segera melihat ekspresi itachi, sudah kuduga ia shock, meskipun bagi orang selain uchiha mungkin tidak terlalu terlihat tapi aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas. Satu yang kutau pasti aku harus tau siapa itu Haruno sakura setelah ini. Kejadian ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan aku yakin itu.

"Benar-benar bukan kecelakaan yang kecil"

"tentu saja, kau ini bicara apa fugaku? Kecelakaan seperti itu, hh, aku bersyukur itachi dan sasuke ada di rumah saat kejadian, dan aku turut berduka atas para korban"

Kaa-san dan tou-san berbicara sementara kami diam saja. Mungkin telah biasa keluarga ini dengan sifatku yang diam, akan tetapi itachi? Ia tiba-tiba diam saja, tentu saja membuat kaa-san dan tou-san mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa itachi?" suara khas tou-san terdengar seolah mengintimidasi

"kau sakit nak?" ibuku mulai panik dan memeriksa keadaan itachi namun dia masih diam. Hh,, menghela nafas sebelum ku lempari ia dengan bantal sofa yang sedari tadi kujadikan sandaran

"woaaaa,, apa itu?"

Ck, aku hampir tertawa melihatnya ketakutan oleh bantal sofa, baka. Aku melihat ia tengah melihat dengan gusar kearahku yang tengah menyeringai—kau takut eh?—padanya.

"baka otouto, jangan mengagetkanku!"

"kau kenapa nak? Kau sakit? Melamun tiba-tiba seperti bukan dirimu saja" ibuku mulai berbicara serius kali ini

"tidak apa-apa kaa-san, aku hanya shock dengan kejadian tadi"

"sudahlah, jangan diingat lebih dalam, kaa-san dan tou-san juga sangat kaget, dan ingat itachi,sasuke, ini menjadi peringatan, hati-hatilah dalam bepergian, kalian tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi, untuk itu tolong berhati-hatilah" kata kaa-san mulai khawatir. Yah itu benar kaa-san tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi tapi tidak dengan 'dia'.

"Tou-san harap, kalian jangan bertindak gegabah itachi, sasuke. Meskipun ini hal sepele, tapi kecelakaan yang terjadi tidak akan sesepele anggapan kalian yang gegabah soal mengendarai kendaraan terlebih mobil"

"Hai, kaa-san, tou-san. Aku mengerti"

"Ha'i" jawabku asal.

Setelah makan malam aku segera menuju kamarku. Kulihat tou-san dan kaa-san segera mengunjungi tetangga pasca kejadian barusan. Itachi jadi tidak pergi menemui akatsuki, dan disinilah dia ikut mengganggu waktuku. Cih.

"ini benar-benar aneh sasuke, kejadiannya 8 menit setelah aku sedikit mengulur waktu keberangkatanku, dan akhirnya malah tidak jadi"

"hn, apapun yang sedang terjadi, ini tidak masuk akal, nii-san"

"kau benar, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan temanmu itu?"

"tidak tau, aku masih akan menyelidikinya dulu, semua pertanyaanmu simpan untuk nanti, aku dan naruto akan mencari tau siapa gadis ini sebenarnya"

"hn,aku mengerti"

_Besoknya di sekolah waktu istrahat_

"oy teme, jangan menghayal terus"

Suara berissik ini pasti naruto tapi aku tak memandang kearahnya, aku tengah mencari sosok merah muda satu-satunya di kelas ini. Nihil, aku tak mendapatinya, kulayangkan pandanganku kearah pohon sakura kemarin, tidak ada. Dia benar-benar tidak ada selepas istrahat ini. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat tentang hinata.

"hinata" kupanggil gadis ini, mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi depan dari tempat duduknya berhubung sang pemilik tempat duduk sedang tidak berada di tempat.

"apa yang sakura lakukan kemarin padamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, hinata semakin dalam menunduk, memegang gelang yang baru kali pertamanya aku lihat dia kenakan. Gelang itu cukup aneh, gelang putih dengan ukiran yang saling menyambung sepanjang gelang dan berhenti di sebuah mata gelang tersebut, lebih tepatnya batu, batu ruby. Mungkin aku bertanya cukup keras hingga mengundang perhatian ino, sai, naruto, tenten dan neji. Mereka mulai mendekat. Tak ada yang bertanya selain pertanyaan yang ku ajukan pada hinata, sedikit ragu ia mulai mengangkat pandangan dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"sakura-san tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya mengajakku kesebuah departemen store katanya membeli baju, kemudian melihat-lihat sedikit pernak-pernik dan membelikanku ini, katanya ini akan melindungiku."

"apa maksudnya itu hinata?" neji mulai menekan hinata agar memperjelas jawabannya

"Jadi sakura benar-benar mengantarmu pulang?" ino si ratu gosip sepertinya ,mendapatkan info entah dari mana sehingga ia tau hinata pergi bersama sakura.

"Kalian kenapa bertanya begitu, meskipun sakura-chan itu aneh, aku rasa dia tidak jahat" kali ini sidobe iku-ikutan memberi tanggapan

"Tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu tiba-tiba? Maksudku, kalian taukan bagaimana dinginnya sakura itu" tenten dengan gaya menerawang mulai mencari sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjelaskan perubahan sikap sakura.

"apa tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah itu hinata?" dan voila, pertanyaan sai adalah pertanyaan yang membuat hinata membulatkan mata dan cukup ketakutan.

"ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi hinata" pintaku.

"itu, setelah aku kami berpisah dengan sasuke-kun di depan gerbang"

FLASHBACK ON

Sakura segera melajukan lexusnya, sedikit melirik ke hinata yang takut-menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tertutup poni.

"kau bilang ingin berteman, tapi aku tau itu kau lakukan karena didorong rasa kasihan"

"aaku tidak-

"tidak apa-apa hinata-chan, mungkin kau baru pertama kalinya melihat sisiku yang satu ini, aku tidak akan menyakitimu ataupun membunuhmu atau sejenisnya yang di hawatirkan pantat ayam itu, aku hanya tidak ingin ada korban lagi, jika memang ada, itu haruslah aku."

"apa maksud sakura-san? Aku tidak mengerti"

Sambil tersenyum hangat, bukan senyum perih seperti yang sudah-sudah

"Kau tau aku ini aneh kan? Bahkan aku dianggap gila. Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi saat ini 'mereka' mulai mengincar korban lagi. Dan itu tidak akan aku biarkan, cukup sudah semua terenggut dari hidupku. Mereka mengikutimu dan semua siswa disekolah hinata, namun kaulah yang paling mereka inginkan menjadi korban berikutnya, selain karena auramu yang menggiurkan, kau adalah seorang hyuuga yang berarti keabadian. Mungkin kau tidak mengerti, dan akan lebih baik bagimu untuk tidak memikirkannya, aku akan membeli sebuah gelang untukmu, gelang yang akan melindungimu, aku tidak akan memantrai gelang itu, aku hanya akan menduplikasikan auramu kedalam gelang sehingga seperti sebuah cermin. Ketika 'mereka' mencelakaimu maka mereka akan mencelakai diri mereka sendri karena cermin itu, kau tau kan? Ketika bercermin, apapun yang kau lakukan pasti akan ikut terpantul di cermin tersebut, dan pastikann memakainya setiap waktu"

Hinata yang terlalu kaget dan tidak mempercayai keadaan yang dijabarkan sakura, hanya diam dan mengikuti apapun yang gadis itu perintahkan, ketika ia di antar pulang memasuki mansion hyuuga, ia bertemu seorang gadis lainnya di pintu gerbang rumah setelah sakura pergi. Gadis itu tersenyum, hinata ikut tersenyum, ketika sang gadis telah 2 langkah melewati hinata ia berkata

"kau diikuti nona, tapi jangan hawatir. Sepertinya kau cukup terlindungi"

Kaget, hinata segera membalikkan badan, dan anehnya ia tidak mendapati sosok gadis beliia tersebut. Takut segera ia masuk mansion dan kamar dan baru keluar pagi ini kesekolah. Berencana menemui sakura lagi.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Benarkah begitu" naruto dengan kelewat antusias bertanya pada hinata, yang ditanya malah makin menunuduk, cih dasar dobe tidak peka.

"sudah kuduga akan ada yang terjadi denganmu" kataku dengan serius, rupanya ini memancing keheranan atau mungkin penasaran dari mereka

"kenapa kau berkata begitu?" ino mulai menyuarakan pendapatnya, sebelum ada pertnyaan panjang lainnya ku ceritakan semua yang ku alami kemarin pada mereka, dan seperti yang kuduga mereka pasti terkejut.

"ini semakin tidak benar" ucap neji

"suulit dipahamii" kali ini naruto dengan pose menerawang

"seperti kau bisa memahami saja naruto" sai dengan senyum palsunya malah mengundang delikan tajam dari si dobe

"tidak akan ada yang terpecahkan jika kita diam saja, satu-satunya cara kita harus menemui sakura dan memintainya penjelasan tentang semua ini" tenten rupanya adalah yang paling bijak saat ini

"aku setuju," ucap ino

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin terang-terangan menanyainya disekolah kan?" tenten menimpali.

"hn, aku rasa kita harus melakukan penyelidikan"

"maksudmu menguntitnya teme?"

"kalau itu diperlukan" jawabku mendapat tatapan mereka—oh ayolah jangan bercanda—padaku.

"teserah kalau kalian ingin mati penasaran"

"haaah, baiklah aku ikut" akhirnya naruto setuju juga. Hn mana ada stok ide dikepalanya saat ini, lagipula ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan

"kami juga ikut"

"baiklah, kita akan mengikutinya sepulang sekolah nanti"

"Yosh!" teriak mereka minus aku neji dan hinata tentu saja.

Tsudzuku~

Yosh, gomen kepanjangan yah..? nanti aku bikin nggak terlalu kepanjangan lagi deh, dan juga, mohon reviewnya minna-san.. tentu saja seikhlasnya saja.. hehehehe yupz.. see ya to the next chapter of something about you..


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen minna,, aku seenaknya saja menghayal. awalnya aku nggak kefikiran dampaknya, namanya juga fic gaje, tapi dapat respon yang baik aku jadinya kalang kabut sendiri. yah ayica usahakan fic ini nggak ngecewain.

Sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih buat para reviewer..

buat **Brown cinnamon**, aku juga suka makanya aku bikin fic mistery gaje ini, tapi karena seenaknya saja menghayal malah jadi nggak ke konsep dengan baik. kalau kemampuan khusus, yap sakura punya dan itu akan di terangkan di chapter-chapter depan. thanks. review lagi ya.. hehehe *ngarep* ^_^

buat **hanazono yuri**, yak, ini udah update lagi, (apa nggak kecepetan kilatnya yak?) hehehe.. tapi thanks ya, review lagi buat nanti perkembangan ceritanya ^_^

**PinkyBlue,** ayica bener-bener berterima kasih loh, soalnya pinkyblue reviewer pertama, hehehe.. *peluk-peluk pinkyblue* thanks, ini udah update lagi, ntar review lagi yah, heheh

**Hanazonorin444**, thanks banget yah dah review. nih dah update lagi, ntar review lagi yah.. dan soal sakura punya indera ke enam itu saya juga kurang tau *PLAK* maaf, abisnya saya sembarangan ngayal aja, kalau soal shinigami, sakura bukan shinigami kok, n kamu bener, kayaknya bakal ada mahluk yang susah buat di mengerti pake logika. heheh..

Yak, kita Lanjoooottt..

* * *

**something about you  
**

**by ishikawa ayica**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^_^  
**

**Pairing: sakura & sasuke  
**

**Warning: gaje, and pastinya kalau kurang berkenan jangan dibaca ^_^**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah aku dan kawan-kawan menunggu sakura di dalam mobilku, yang jadinya berdesak-desakan, karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah duduk paling belakang, yah mana bisa terlihat kalau duduk di sana, jadinya yang terisi hanya bagian depan dan tengah mobilku (?).

"Teme, kau yakin sakura-chan belum pulang?"

"Kau fikir aku akan melakukan hal yang sia-sia? Dobe!"

"bukannya begitu teme, ini sudah 30 menit berlalu dari bel pulang berbunyi, kalau sakura-chan bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada anikimu, apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa dia tidak mengetahui dia sedang di ikuti?"

"naruto benar sasuke-kun, kita harus bagaimana?" kali ini ino ikut bertanya, ck, kenapa juga duo pirang ini selalu berisik. Yah ku akui akupun ragu dia tidak mengetahuinya, tapi tidak akan tau kalau belum di coba.

"hn, berharap saja dia tidak tau"

"ano, i-itu sakura-chan"

Segera ku layangkan pandanganku ke arah yang di tunjuk hinata, dan benar saja, sakura baru saja melewati gerbang.

"ayo ikuti dia sasuke"

"hn, aku tau neji untuk itu kita menunggu kan?! Cih"

"sudahlah sasuke, mood mu buruk sekali sih, lagian kalau tidak cepat kita bisa kehilangan dia, dan oh jangan lupa langit yang mulai mendung"

Sial, apa yang di katakan tenten benar, aku lupa sedari tadi langit mendung, dan sepertinya sedikit lagi akan mencurahkan isisnya.

"semoga tidak hujan" kali ini sai yang membuka suara

"hn"

Sedikit memperlambat mobil, rupanya sakura di jemput, mungkin keluarga atau supirnya. Dan kami terus mengikuti mobil sakura, hingga memasuki mirai street no. 16. Kami berhenti 5 rumah sebelum rumah sakura, mungkin lebih baik kukatakan istana saja. Kami keluar mobil dan mendekat, pagar yang menjulang tinggi itu menutupi pandangan kami akan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sebelum ku rasakan rambut ravenku basah, sial. Mulai gerimis.

"sekarang bagaimana?" tanya neji yang di tanggapi endikan bahu tenten

"sial, hujan..! kita bisa basah" sai mulai mencari tempat berlindung. Ketika kami berbalik dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil suara lain menginterupsi kami.

"mohon maaf, haruno-sama sudah menunggu anda sekalian di dalam, mari silahkan ikuti saya"

**Deg**

Kaget, kami berbalik cepat dan mendapati seorang maid yang tersenyum, kami diam saja dan mulai mengikutinya, meskipun terlihat jelas kami masih terkejut, walau itu tidak nampak di wajahku dan neji.

Kami melewati pagar besar ini, menuju istana milik sakura, ku rasa istana ini terlalu megah, di samping kanan pintu gerbang berjejer beberapa mobil yang ku akui merupakan mobil incaran pengusaha kaya, heh maaf saja yah, bukan aku tak punya, tentu saja uchiha selalu punya lebih dari ini, namun dilihat dari sisi manapun sakura itu tidak terlihat seperti tuan putri, melainkan siswi biasa. Penampilan benar-benar menipu.

"silahkan duduk dan tunggu sebentar, saya panggilkan haruno-sama"

Maid itu berlalu meninggalkan kami di ruang tamu, jika ini adalah kunjungan biasa khas remaja yang sekedar nongkrong dan menghabiskan waktu, aku rasa ino dan tenten akan bisa lebih berisik, namun nyatanya di ruangan megah ini yang ada hanya ekspresi gugup, bahkan dobe yang sering berisik seolah kehilangan suara emasnya.

"Kalian mau minum apa?"

Lagi, bisakah gadis ini bersikap layaknya manusia, kami bahkan tidak melihat dari mana datannya gadis ini.

"a-apa saja boleh haruno-san" ino memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"hn, ayame-san tolong yah"

"wakarimashita haruno-sama"

Seorang maid yang mengajak kami masuk tadi segera pergi ke dapur kurasa untuk melakukan pinta sakura.

"baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian satu-persatu"

Mengernyit bingung, gadis bertampang dingin ini tau dari mana kami akan bertanya?

"ehm, ano haru—

"sakura. Saja" potongnya cepat penuh penekanan.

"ehm, baiklah sakura, aku akan menganggap kita teman saja, boleh kan? Yah, aku ingin kau menjelaskan keanehan yang terjadi selama ini"

Kurasa tenten yang paling berani saat ini, sehingga ia akhirnya menyuarakan apa yang ingin kami tanyakan. Namun yang kami dapati gadis itu tengah menyeringai. Sebelum maid tadi datang dan mengantarkan beberapa minuman dan cemilan di meja di depan kami, seketika itu ia kembali menjadi sosok dingin.

"yang ingin kau ketahui tentang keanehan apa? Toh dunia memang sudah aneh dan gila" ia menjawab membuat kami menjadi tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Langsung saja sakura, aku tak suka berbelit-belit" aku tidak suka ada di suasana ini, terlalu rumit. Berbeda jika situasi ini dapat di pecahkan oleh nalar, namun situasi ini terlalu menjengkelkan bagiku.

"te-teme sabarlah sedikit, biarkan sakura-chan menjelaskan" naruto mungkin mulai merasakan ketidak sukaanku berusaha menenangkanku yang memang sejak awal adalah yang paling tidak tenang. Sperti bukan diriku saja.

"itupun kalau dia mau menjelaskan naruto" neji dengan suara dingin memberikan tatapan dingin menusuk pada sakura, sebelum ku lihat sakura menunduk, dia sedih?

"apa yang kulakukan itu menyakitimu hinata? Dan apa yang ku lakukan itu menyakiti kakakmu sasuke? Aku hanya berusaha melindungi, apa yang salah dari itu..?"

"masalahnya adalah hal yang kau lakukan tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan nalar haruno! Berhenti berbelit dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

Sedikit membentak, neji mengatakan hal itu pada sakura dengan tatapan tajam, aku sebenarnya setuju saja, berhubung aku hampir di buat gila oleh kegilaan ini, namun melihat reaksi sakura aku mulai meraskan sedikit rasa bersalah.

"nii-san, biarkan sakura menjelaskan dulu situasinya. Sakura, maafkan nii-san, kami hanya bingung, karena seberapa keras kami mencoba kami tidak menemukan titik terang dari masalah ini, jawabannya ada padamu sakura"

"yang di katakan hinata benar sakura, maafkan kami, tapi kejadian ini benar-benar aneh.. darimana kau mengetahui kejadian janggal di komplek mansion sasuke? Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan melindungi hinata? Dan dari mana kau mengetahui kami mengikutimu? Setauku, kami berada di jarak yang tidak mungkin kau ketahui kau tengah di ikuti" ino akhirnya bertanya tentang semua kegilaan ini.

"Hoi, ino. Kalau kau bertanya terus, kapan sakura-chan bisa menjawab?" naruto bersuara yang sukses mendapatkan delikan tajam dari ino.

"silahkan sakura. Mungkin bisa kau jelaskan?"

Kali ini sai yang mulai bersuara sejak dari tadi dia diam saja. Namun sakura berubah menjadi dingin lagi sambil menyeringai dia berkata

"kau menudingku, kau sama saja seperti mereka! Kau ingin penjelasan hyuuga? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau yang notabene seorang hyuuga tidak mengetahui apa-apa? Dan hal inipun berlaku untukmu uchiha-san"

Sesaat ku fikir ia tengah menatap hinata, namun akhirnya aku tau ia tengah menatap tajam neji, yang di balas oleh tatapan merendahkan dari neji.

"a-apa maksudmu sakura-san? Aku tidak mengerti. Hyuuga ada apa dengan hyuuga?" kali ini hinata mulai berani berbicara menanyakan arti kata-kata sakura.

"sudah ku duga. Kalian fikir hubungan kekerabatan antara hyuuga dan uchiha sebatas bisnis belaka?"

CTAAARRRRRRR..

Petir yang bergemuruh menjadi background saat sakura melontarkan pertanyaan terakhir, sial! Hujan masih belum berhenti. Samar-samar aku mendengar naruto tengah berrbisik pada sai

"em, sai aku semakin jadi tidak mengerti"

"sudahlah naruto, kita dengarkan saja dulu. Karena ini hanya melibatkan uchiha dan hyuuga, lebih baik kita diam setidaknya sampai menapai titik terangnya."

"ceh, titik terang apanya, titik terang itu tidak akan berguna di tengah kegelapan kalau terangnya Cuma setitik"

Bodoh! Dan sai malah tersenyum seperti biasa. Ck.

"Aa maksudmu haruno?" aku kembali memfokuskan diri pada jawaban yang mungkin atau tidak ku dapatkan dari sakura hari ini. Ku lihat ino dan tenten yang biasanya cerewet mulai membatu entah karena apa.

"Hyuuga dan Uchiha adalah clan terkuat, mereka memiliki jalinan persahabatan dengan clan yamanaka, juga uzumaki. Selebihnya carilah sendiri maksudku, dan datanglah lagi jika kalian sudah tau apa yang ku maksud"

Teka-teki lagi, kurasa memang aku harus mencari tau apa maksud gadis aneh ini, kulihat naruto terkejut clan uzumaki adalah clan ibunya uzumaki kushina, aku tidak tau alasan naruto memakai nama keluarga uzumaki bukan namikaze yang notabene adalah nama keluarga ayahnya.

Akan tetapi ada yang janggal, aku dan neji serta hinata mungkin memang telah terkejut sejak awal, karena sakura yang orang luar bisa mengetahui kekerabatan yang terjadi antara clan kami, tapi ino. Ku lihat tidak ada keterkejutan sama sekali di wajahnya. Apakah dia sebenarnya sudah tau? Aku baru akan bertanya lagi sebelum sakura tersenyum menatap ino dan berkata

"dan soal pertanyaanmu tadi, dari mana aku tau kalian mengikutiku? Alasannya mudah saja, kalau saja kalian tetap dalam mobil mungkin aku tidak akan tau, tapi sayangnya kalian turun dan membiarkan hujan membasahi kalian. Tidak taukah kalian bahwa hujan yang jatuh ke tanah menimbulkan bau tersendiri, sayangnya untuk orang sepertiku akan dapat mencium bau berbeda"

Masih tersenyum ia kembali melanjutkan

"bukankah seharusnya kau tau tentang hal ini tenten?"

Lagi dan lagi tenten tercengang dan menunduk.

"maksudmu apa sakura-chan?" tanya naruto yang mulai serius.

"bau tanah itu berbeda uzumaki-san, tapi air hujan mmbasahi kalian sebelum akhirnya jatuh ketanah, aura kalian ikut jatuh bersama tetes air hujan yang sebelumnya membasahi kalian ke tanah, dan itu menimbulkan bau berbeda. Jelas saja seharusnya tenten mengetahui hal ini karena dalam keluarganya seharusnya ada dongeng tentang seseorang dengan kemampuan seperti ini, namun ternyata kalian masih belum tau apa-apa. Kembali lah lagi jika kalian sudah mengetahuinya, aku berjanji akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian"

Kembali ia berujar dengan tatapan datar itu, dingin seolah tak berperasaan kecuali emeraldnya yang kosong. Kemudian ia kembali menatap hinata

"kau pakai gelangnya? Jangan lepaskan hinata, dan lagi-lagi kau diikuti sampai sini, untung saja rumahku terlindungi kekkai. Pulanglah, jika kalian tidak pulang sekarang situasinya akan menjadi lebih buruk. Hujan adalah pengantar hawa keberadaan yang paling baik. Dan hyuuga-san, ini bukan salahku"

Masih dengan dinginnya ia berujar kecualii kata-kata terakhir-yang ditujukan untuk neji-yang membuatnya rapuh lagi, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kami. Aku diam saja, namun kenyataannya ini semakin rumit. Setidaknya ia memberi tau darimana kami harus mulai. Dan kami memutuskan untuk kembali pulang sebelum hujan berubah menjadi badai.

**Tsudzuku~~**

* * *

Gomeeen,, Chap ini jadi lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, hehehe.. yah, author rasa kalau lebih pendek jadi nggak ngebosanin buat di baca.. kalau kepanjangan kayak chapter kemarin kayaknya bosan, author aja bosan apa lagi para readers sekalian =_=

yak, author usahain update kilat banget. mohon review nya minna-san ^_^

akhir kata, see ya to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Heloo minna,, ayica balik lagi,, gomen ne, baru publish sekarang, sebagai gantinya ku publish 2 chapter sekaligus kali ini ^_^

yak, kita balas review dulu..

**Brown cinnamon**, Nih aku dah update lagi, paranormal? hmm,, sejenis mungkin?! *PLAK* heheheh ^_^

**Kirei15**, nih aku dah update lagi,, kyaaa, jadi malu di panggil senpai.. aku baru kok, masih newbie ^_^

**hanazonorin444,**setiap klan punya kekhasan masing2? pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chapter ini, n soal konohamaru, dia sarutobi konohamaru, bukan senju ^_^, nih dah update.. review lagi yaah..

**Scarlet24,**nih dah update lagi. makasih dah review, review lagi yakh ^_^

**sakurazz,**makasih yah, nih dah update, review lagii ^_^

yak, ini dy.. happy reading ^_^

* * *

**something about you  
**

**by ishikawa ayica**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^_^  
**

**Pairing: sakura & sasuke  
**

**Warning: gaje, and pastinya kalau kurang berkenan jangan dibaca ^_^**

* * *

Setelah kembali dari rumah sakura aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Kami telah memutuskan untuk bertemu besok di rumahku, kalau perlu mereka akan menginap, kami telah membagi tugas untuk menanyai orang tua kami masing-masing. Kebanyakan berfikir aku malah tidak sadar kakakku sudah berada di kamarku, tengah memperhatikanku.

"sejak kapan kau disitu nii-san?"

"sejak sejam yang lalu, apa yang kau fikirkan sasuke..?"

"memikirkan keanehan yang menimpamu dan mungkin masih akan menyelimuti kita, apa mungkin kebetulan nii-san tau sesuatu di balik dekatnya keluarga uchiha dan hyuuga..?"

"aku tidak tau sasuke. Mungkin sebaiknya kita tanyakan kaa-san nanti"

"hn, aku juga berfikir begitu"

Hening, kembali aku menerawang entah kealam mana, ku putuskan untuk tidur saja, berhubung besok hari minggu aku akan menyuruh dobe dan yang lain datang agak pagi saja. Setelah mengusir aniki secara paksa aku mengirimkan pesan email kepada teman-temanku..

'besok jam 9 pagi, dirumahku'

Terkirim

Setelah melihat itu aku langsung menuju ke alam mimpi..

* * *

Pagi ini, aku sedang menunggu kehadiran mereka, setelah sarapan, di luar dugaanku ternyata tenten dan ino datang lebih awal, sehingga kami harus berbicang-bincang dulu, bahkan kaa-san ikut berbincang bersama kami. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka datang langsung saja kaa-san pamit, ke belakang. Kebiasaan kaa-san yang merawat bunganya yang ada di halaman belakang mansion ini.

"jadi..? kalian sudah tau?" tanyaku langsung pada intinya

"sabar dulu teme, kau ini buru-buru sekali sih"

"aku tidak berniat menunggu tahun depan dobe" dan ku lihat wajah cemberut naruto sebelum ia kembali serius

"mungkin sebaiknya cerita ini di mulai darimu tenten, sebab seperti kata sakura kemarin, bahwa di keluargamu ada seseorang dengan kemampuan seperti itu."

"yah, dengarkan baik-baik, mungkin cerita kita akan saling terhubung" kata tenten dengan sangat yakin. Sebelum sai menyela

"yah, cerita kalian. Bukan ceritaku.. aku hanya penasaran saja, berhubung aku tak ada sangkut pautnya"

"ck, diam saja sai, ada tidaknya sangkut pautnya denganmu jangan memotong pembicaraan orang, tidak sopan tau" ino mulai menggurui sai, sedangkan kembali tersenyum palsu.

"lanjutkan tenten" neji bersuara.

"baiklah, aku telah bertanya pada kaa-san, awalnya kaa-san kaget, namun rupanya kaa-san menceritakan juga padaku. Menurut kaa-san cerita ini selalu turun temurun di antara keluarga, sekitar 400 tahun yang lalu para leluhur, uchiha, hyuuga, uzumaki dan yamanaka adalah sahabat dekat.

Pada waktu itu konoha di kuasai oleh pemerintahan klan senju, hashirama senju. Keempat klan ini merupakan klan istimewa di masa itu, karena perang yang sering terjadi pada waktu itu selalu di menangkan oleh para kesatria dari keempat klan, menurut kaa-san sendiri keempat klan ini tidak memiliki kekuatan ataupun hal-hal magis lainnya. Suatu hari, pangeran dari klan uchiha, hyuuga, dan uzumaki tengah berburu di hutan konoha, namun saat itu akan terjadi badai.

Putri dari klan hyuuga atau dalam hal ini adik dari pangeran hyuuga telah memperingatkan sang pangeran agar tidak turun untuk berburu, namun karena berburu adalah kebiasaan para pangeran maka para pangeran tidak mengindahkan peringatan dari putri hyuuga.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, namun semakin ke dalam hutan semakin gelap, rupanya hal ini membuat para pangeran tidak mendapatkan satu ekor buruan pun. Kelinci hutan saja tidak ada. Ada yang aneh mulai di rasakan oleh para pangeran, sehingga para pangeran memutuskan untuk kembali.

Namun ternyata saat itu hujan tengah turun dengan derasnya, karena keadaan hutan yang gelap para pangeran tidak menemukan jalan pulang untuk itu mereka berteduh di sebuah rumah kecil yang ada di dalam hutan.

Awalnya mereka mengira rumah ini kosong, namun ternyata rumah ini di huni oleh keluarga kecil. Yang terdiri dari seorang nenek dan 2 orang cucu perempuan. 2 orang cucu perempuan ini bukanlah saudara kandung.

Keluarga di rumah kecil ini bukanlah keluarga sedarah. Melainkan keluarga yang terbentuk dengan tidak sengaja. Dengan kata lain hanya si nenek dan satu cucu perempuannya yang seorang haruno, sementara cucu perempuan satunya lagi bukan seorang haruno.

Di luar dugaan rupanya pangeran uchiha dan pangeran hyuuga tertarik pada dua cucu perempuan tersebut. Sejak pertemuan ini kedua pangeran hyuuga dan uchiha lebih sering berburu bahkan tanpa di temani pangeran uzumaki. Suatu hari kedua pangeran telah jauh memasuki batas hutan, dimana di kedalaman hutan tersebut merupakan batas yang tidak bisa di lewati atau di masuki oleh manusia.

Namun karena ketidaksengajaan kedua pangeranpun memasuki batas itu. Kedatangan manusia kedalaman hutan agaknya memancing beberapa mahluk tanpa jiwa yang sedang mencari wadah. Ada cerita kuno di dalam klan uchiha bahwa jika seorang uchiha bersatu atau aura kehidupannya di serap oleh mahluk penghuni dunia lain maka kekuatan yang berlimpahlah yang akan mereka dapatkan, namun jika itu adalah seorang hyuuga maka keabadian yang akan di dapatkan.

Namun tidak semua uchiha maupun hyuuga yang memiliki aura istimewa itu, aura itu jarang diturunkan sekalipun keturunan murni dari masing-masing klan. Cerita ini tentu saja dianggap sebagai dongeng belaka oleh kedua klan ini pada masa itu. Saat kedua pangeran itu telah memasuki bagian terlarang dari hutan seketika hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua pangeran mulai tersesat dan mulai berhalusinasi. Mereka mulai melihat mahluk tanpa raga yang mulai membayangi mereka. Seolah mendapatkan makanan para mahluk mulai menyerang tentu saja akan mudah melawan jika yang mereka hadapi adalah manusia, namun mereka bukan manusia.

Di saat detik-detik terakhir kekalahan, kedua putri haruno datang, seketika saja mahluk-mahluk itu mundur menjauh seperti takut akan sesuatu. Kemudian para putri haruno membawa para pangeran kembali ke konoha. Para pangeran bertanya dari mana para putri haruno bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka. Dan ini di jawab oleh salah satu putri yang lebih tepatnya bukan keturunan asli haruno, ia menjawab ia memiliki kemampuan cenayang yang sedikit berbeda.

Yaitu ia dapat merasakan atau mencium hawa keberadaan dengan bantuan hujan. Namun hal itu tidak di tanggapi oleh para pangeran, karena mereka berfikir itu hanya merupakan suatu kebetulan. Berkat pertolongan ini kedua putri haruno menjadi tamu kehormatan bagi keempat klan. Kedua putri mulai bersahabat baik dengan keempat klan, namun agaknya mahluk yang sebelumnya mengincar pangeran hyuuga dan uchiha tidak berhenti sampai disitu, mereka terus mengincar uchiha dan hyuuga hingga ke konoha.

Kaa-san bilang dia tidak tau persis apa nama mahluk tersebut, yang jelas mahluk ini hanya memiliki jiwa tanpa raga. Mahluk ini selalu datang di saat kedua putri haruno tidak berkunjung ke konoha. Hal ini mulai menimbulkan kasak kusuk yang berakhir dengan di percayainya kedua putri haruno merupakan penyebab dari bencana yang sering terjadi. Hingga akhirnya keempat klan dan konoha tidak lagi mau menerima kedatangan kedua putri haruno tersebut.

Namun rupanya sejak awal mahluk ini hanya datang dan mengganggu terbukti dari tidak pernah adanya korban di konoha, untuk berjaga-jaga hashirama senju melarang kedua putri haruno untuk bertamu atau sekedar datang ke konoha lagi. Dan entah karena hal apa, semenjak kedua putri haruno tidak mengunjungi konoha, mahluk-mahluk itupun tidak pernah lagi berbuat onar di konoha. Tamat.

Dan setelah ku tanya pada kaa-san orang yang memiliki kemampuan merasakan keberadaan orang lain dari hujan itu memang Cuma ada di keluarga kami, lebih tepatnya nenek buyut kami. Tapi aku baru tau kalau kemampuan itu dimiliki orang lain.

"eeeh..? seperti dongeng saja, lalu apakah mungkin mereka reinkarnasi?"  
pertanyaan pertama yang di lontarkan naruto setelah kami diam menyimak cerita tenten.

"hm aku rasa tidak, karena mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan magis atau sejenisnya"

Tenten menjawab, kemudian ino menanggapi,

"baiklah sekarang giliranku untuk bercerita."

"eeh? Ceritanya tidak sama?" tanya naruto lagi

"hm, tidak, mungkin saling berkaitan" kata ino lagi.

* * *

To be continued~~

Yosh, gomen minna, aku baru update sekarang, sebagai permintaan maafku aku update 2 chapter hari ini, semoga kalian suka.

yups, akhir kata, jika berkenan mohon reviewnya, dan juga thanks buat silent rider ^_^..


	4. Chapter 4

Yak, seperti yang ku katakan di chapter sebelumnya, aku mempublish 2 chapter sekaligus, alasan pertama untuk permintaan maaf buat para readers yang setia menanti fict gaje ini, yg kedua aku cari aman saja, dari pada nanti jaringannya kumat seperti yg sudah-sudah, jangankan mempublish, buat log in aja susah.. yare-yare~ ("-_-)

ya sudahlah langsung saja, ini dia chapter 4... semoga nggak mengecewakan..

jangan lupa review lagi yaah ^_^

* * *

**something about you  
**

**by ishikawa ayica**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^_^  
**

**Pairing: sakura & sasuke  
**

**Warning: gaje, and pastinya kalau kurang berkenan jangan dibaca ^_^**

* * *

Setelah mendengar cerita tenten kali ini ino yang akan mulai bercerita.

"Kaa-san bilang, klan yamanaka berteman dekat dengan putri haruno, lebih tepatnya putri haruno yang asli, putri yamanaka begitu senang dengan kedekatan ini, layaknya sahabat mereka mulai bertukar informasi, putri yamanaka kaget ternyata putri haruno mempunyai perasaan terhadap pangeran uchiha, hal ini agaknya membuat putri yamanaka mulai membenci putri haruno, sebab diam-diam putri yamanaka mencintai pangeran uchiha, putri yamanaka sendiri mengetahui perasaan putri haruno tersebut bukanlah perasaan sepihak.

Karena keegoisannya putri yamanaka mulai memusuhi putri haruno, dan kebencian ini bertambah setelah putri yamanaka mengetahui bahwa putri haruno memiliki semacam kemampuan yang dapat menerawang masa depan, dan putri haruno bercerita bahwa keluarganya mempunyai peliharaan yang tak lain adalah mahluk yang mulai menyerang konoha. Putri haruno tidak mengetahui persis bahwa peliharaannya ini mulai mengganggu kenyamanan konoha, untuk itu, kesempatan ini di gunakan putri yamanaka untuk menghasut klannya. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi agaknya para leluhurku itu keterlaluan. Yah, segitu saja yang di ceritakan ibuku."

"ternyata sifat menyebalkanmu memang telah menjadi tradisi yah ino?"

Si dobe mendapat delikan tajam dari ino, yang di balas cengiran khas miliknya. Sebelum mereka adu perang ku layangkan pandangan pada neji. Neji kemudian mengangguk dan mulai bercerita.

"Jika klan yamanaka begitu dekat dengan putri haruno yang asli, maka hyuuga dekaat dengan saudara satunya lagi, adik perempuan pangeran hyuuga sangat senang dan menganggap putri haruno itu sebagai bagian dari klan, diam-diam pangeran hyuuga dan putri itu saling mencintai.

Ketika adik pangeran hyuuga bersembunyi atau merajuk dan menghindar dari klan, putri itu selalu dapat menemukannya, namun hal itu hanya dapat di lakukan ketika hujan. Pangeran hyuuga mulai mempercayai akan kemampuan cenayang yang dimiliki gadis itu. Namun ketika konoha tidak lagi tenang, semua orang mengusir haruno bersaudara.

Pangeran hyuuga dan uchiha telah melawan dan berusaha untuk membujuk keputusan klan, namun peraturan telah di keluarkan oleh pemimpin tertinggi, klan senju. Perginya kedua putri haruno membuat kesehatan putri hyuuga menurun, mungkin karena selama ini putri hyuuga tidak memiliki teman gadis sebaya kecuali putri yamanaka. Hal ini semakin rumit saat putri hyuuga meninggal dunia. Seluruh klan mulai di rasuki rasa benci kepada putri haruno."

"benar begitu? Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?" tanya tenten pada neji.

"kami tidak tau, kata paman dan tou-san, cerita turun temurun itu hanya berakhir sampai di situ."

"Bukankahh terlihat haruno sepertinya di kambing hitamkan? Ataukah justru merekalah kambing hitamnya?"

Sai yang sejak awal diam pun menimpali.

"hn, kita harus tau semua penggalan ceritanya sai, giliranmu dobe"

"ish, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sejarah ini, tapi kaa-san bilang sama seperti klan yamanaka, klan uzumaki sangat dekat dengan putri haruno yang sesungguhnya, karena pribadi putri haruno yang hangat dan ceria ia di sukai oleh klan, namun semuanya berubah ketika konoha di serang dan berita kematian putri hyuuga menyebar, pangeran uzumaki sangat marah dan membenci haruno sejak saat itu, karena ternyata pangeran uzumaki dan putri hyuuga saling mencintai satu sama lain. Selesai"

"begitu saja..? tidak menarik" kataku mencibir naruto

"hoi, dari pada itu giliranmu teme, kau hanya bisa mengkritik saja"

"hn, aku tidak tau"

"APPPPAAAAAAAA?!"

Ceh, brisik! Kenapa juga mereka seheboh itu, bahkan sai yang hanya menjadi pendengar ikut-ikutan berteriak, dasar. Aku baru akan bersuara ketika kaa-san memotong pembicaraanku.

"Biar baa-san yang melanjutkannya" kata ibuku.

"eh? Baiklah baa-san, mohon bantuannya" kata mereka serempak.

"jadi tadi baa-san telah mendengar cerita kalian, menurut kisah turun temurun uchiha, hal itu benar adanya. Setelah perintah dilarang memasuki konoha di turunkan untuk putri haruno, pangeran uchiha sangat marah.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk melawan dan meyakinkan teman-temannya juga klan uchiha itu sendiri, namun kebencian yang timbul di hati teman-temannya, dan ketidakberdayaannya membuat pangeran tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Hingga suatu hari hukuman eksekusi datang dari pemimpin klan tertinggi, untuk menghukum mati keluarga kecil haruno.

Hal ini membuat pangeran uchiha naik pitam. Pangeran tidak dapat menerima begitu saja keputusan ini, namun tidak dengan ketiga klan lainnya. Pangeran uzumaki dan hyuuga dengan dalih atas kematian putri hyuuga dan juga putri yamanaka yang tidak mau tau lagi. Ia berfikir dengan tidak adanya haruno maka posisi menjadi ratu uchiha kemungkinan besar akan di dapatkannya. Semuanya menjadi begitu runyam, persahabatan yang awalnya damai dan penuh canda tawa berubah menjadi kebencian yang dalam.

Maka konoha memutuskan untuk menyerang keluarga haruno. Saat penyerangan beberapa klan musnah seketika termasuk yamanaka dan uzumaki. Yang tersisa adalah klan uchiha dan clan hyuuga. Dan ketika serangan itu berhasil klan uchiha dan hyuuga berjanji akan terus menjalani hubungan persahabatan dari generasi ke generasi untuk tetap menjayakan klan peninggalan konoha.

Mereka berfikir uzumaki dan yamanaka benar-benar musnah, namun ternyata beberapa anggota klan masih hidup dari sisa perang itu, hingga berlanjut ke masa ini. Yang masih menjadi pertanyaan adalah, gabungan ketiga klan dan juga bala bantuan yang datang dari klan senju, benarkah di kalahkan oleh seorang atau dua orang gadis..? hal itu masih menjadi pertanyaan hingga sekarang, terbukti dari klan yang tersisa semua cerita hanya berakhir di setengah jalan. Sisanya harus kalian tanyakan pada haruno. Yah itupun jika masih ada haruno yang tersisa."

"kenyataannya masih ada haruno yang tersisa, kaa-san"

"kau bercanda sasuke..?"

"tidak, aku serius. Dan kali ini akan aku pastikan kebenaran dari semua cerita ini"

"hn, itu benar. Penggalan cerita penting ada pada sakura. Kita harus segera menemuinya.." kata neji menimpali

Ku lihat kaa-san tengah tercengang dari pengakuanku. Jika benar yang di katakan kaa-san, berarti sakura harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Karena kemungkinan cerita darinyalah yang akan menjadi penutup kepingan puzzle ini.

"Tapi apa benar mereka bukan reinkarnasi baa-san?" sekarang malah hinata yang bertanya seperti pertanyaan naruto sebelumnya

"hm, kenapa kau merasa seperti itu hinata-chan?" tanya kaa-san ku lagi.

"soalnya kalau bukan reinkarnasi, bagaimana bisa sakura-chan memiliki kemampuan itu? Dan juga siapa putri haruno satunya lagi? Sakura-chan adalah keturunan asli haruno atau justru putri angkat haruno?"

Dan pertanyaan hinata membuat kami semua terdiaam, benar apa yang di pikirkan hinata. Jika sakura adalah putri angkat haruno maka dimana putri haruno yang sebenarnya? Apakah sakura mempunyai saudari? Jika ia dimana saudarinya itu? Dan jika ia adalah reinkarnasi siapa pangeran uchiha yang dimaksudkan mencintainya, aku ataukah aniki? Atau justru uchiha lainnya? dan soal uchiha, sial! aku lupa sai adalah kerabat dekat uchiha, meski ia tak menyandang nama uchiha namun buyutnya bersaudara dengan buyut kami,, Arrgggh... ini semua membuatku bingung!

"see? Sudah ku bilang kan? Titik terang itu tidak berguna di kegelapan jika terangnya hanya setitik"

"NARUTO!"

Serempak semua orang meneriakinya, kecuali hinata yang masih menunduk malu, kaa-san yang tersenyum maklum, dan aku yang menatapnya jengah.

Dalam keadaan serius begini si dobe itu malah bercanda, akhirnya ia mendapat delikan tajam dari semuua orang kecuali hinata dan kaa-san. Dasar tidak peka situasi!

* * *

yosh, TBC~~

maaf kalau cerita jadi agak gimana gitu,, semoga nggak ngecewain, and aku bakal berusaha buat nuntasin fict ini secepat yang aku bisa.. akhir kata mohon reviewnya seikhlasnya aja..

yups, see ya to the next chapter *lambai-lambai tangan* bye bye :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Brown cinnamon : **thanks yah, nih dah update lagi.. tapi nggak tau bakal ngebingungin atau nggak..

**PCherry : **tenang ajja, itu pasti kok. yah semoga idenya nggak ngerubah arah haluan pemikiranku. hehheeeh btw thanks nih dah review

**Racchan motomiya : **nih dah update, review lagi yaah..

**Kim Hye mi : **hehehe, ia, ntar aku update tsunami deh..

yosh, happy reading!

* * *

**something abou you  
**

**by ishikawa ayica**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^_^  
**

**Pairing: sakura & sasuke  
**

**Warning: Kepanjangan, gaje, and pastinya kalau kurang berkenan jangan dibaca ^_^**

* * *

Besoknya di sekolah, kami tengah berada di pelajaran fisika. Namun kami tidak menemukan sosok sakura, pagi-pagi begini masa iya dia sudah di pohon itu lagi? Ku layangkan pandangan mencari sosoknya di pohon itu, dan ternyata benar dia ada disana, bukan seperti sebelumnya duduk di bagian batang pohon, tapi berdiri di bawah pohon sakura itu, dari ekspresinya ia seakan marah karena, eh tidak. Bukan karena sesuatu lebih tepatnya pada sesuatu, ia tengah menatap sesuatu di depannya dengan ekspresi marah khas miliknya, sesuatu yang terlihat lebih seperti udara kosong di mataku dan teman-temanku, karena memang tidak ada seseorang di sana selain dia.

"teme, kapan kita akan bertanya dan menemuainya..?" naruto ikut melayangkan pandangannya ka arah pohon sakura itu

"aku tidak tau dobe" jawabku masih memperhatikan sakura

"hh, sekarang saja, lagipula aku malas belajar kalau hanya di beri tugas seperti ini" naruto masih menimpali

"di beri atau tidak kau memang tak pernah suka belajar, naruto!" kata neji yang sudah berdiri di samping mejaku, melipat tangannya di dada dan duduk di atas mejaku, dan ikut melayangkan pandangan ke objek yang tengah kami amati

"sialan kau neji!" naruto yang cemberut terdengar dari suaranya memaki neji, yang hanya di abaikan oleh neji. Kami masih memandang sakura namun kami kembali di kagetkan oleh para wanita yang juga entah sejak kapan berada di sana, ino, hinata, dan tenten mendekati sakura.

"ck, apa yang mereka lakukan?" kali ini sai bertanya, saat aku akan berdiri sai telah berlari keluar kelas, aku yakin pasti ia akan ke tempat sakura dan para gadis itu sekarang. Tak banyak membuang waktu aku, naruto dan neji segera berlari menuju tempat yang sama.

Kami berlari melewati koridor yang ramai akan para siswa, bukan karena ini jam istrahat tapi karena para guru sedang rapat mendadak hingga para siswa begitu memadati koridor untuk sekedar pacaran atau hal lainnya yang tidak ku pedulikan sedikitpun. Sesampainya di samping kelas, di pohon sakura itu.

"sakura, kau mau kemana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami?" ino bertanya pada sakura yang tidak ku ketahui pertanyaan apa yang telah di lontarkan ino sebelumnya.

"pulang" kata sakura cuek, dan segera melangkah pergi, namun sebelum itu terjadi aku segera menahan lengannya, memaksanya berbalik menatapku

"tepati janjimu" kataku padanya, dia hanya menyeringai tipis dan melihat pegangang tanganku di lengannya, kemudian beralih menatapku, aku mengerti tatapannya kemudian ku lepaskan peganganku padanya.

"hn, aku kira kau sudah melupakan janjiku bahwa aku akan menceritakan yang ingin kalian ketahui jika kalian sudah mengetahui tentang asal usul atau sejarah yang terjadi di keluarga kalian, kalau kalian ingin tau, ikut aku pulang ke rumah"

Katanya seraya menjauh.

"yey, aku ikut sakura-chan saja, sudah terlalu penasaran aku dibuatnya" kata naruto dengan cengiran rubah khas miliknya.

"bukankah kemarin ketika bercerita kau bilang kau tak peduli?" tanya sai yang memandang naruto penuh senyum palsu.

"itu kan kemarin" naruto membela diri

"hh, bilang saja kalau kau ingin bolos naruto" neji menimpali kebohongan naruto dengan bosan

"hey tapi aku—

"sudahlah, kita ikuti sakura saja, kalau begini dia akan meninggalkan kita" kata tenten yang bosan mendengar sangkalan naruto yang jelas-jelas malah menggambarkan niatnya untuk membolos

"sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang" kataku tegas. Semuanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti parkiran.

Ino dan tenten naik mobil milik ino, hinata dan neji menaiki mobil neji, sedangkan aku di mobilku, naruto di motor sport miliknya, juga sai di motor sport hitamnya. Kami segera melaju ke tempat yang pernah kami kunjungi sekali. Kediaman haruno.

* * *

_Di ruang tamu kediaman haruno_

Kami segera duduk di sofa miliknya, sebelumnya telah datang maid tempo hari yang pernah mengundang kami masuk menyediakan minuman dan cemilan kecil, sakura tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, ku rasa kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa lama sakura kembali menuruni tangga dengan memakai jeans selutut dan t-sirt hijau tua dengan tulisan 'it's not about forcing happines, it's about no letting the sadness win'

Setelah itu ia duduk di sofa tepat di depan kami, para gadis duduk di sofa panjang sebelah kiri kami.

"jadi apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" tanyanya menatap kami

"kami ingin tau cerita sejarah itu dari sudut pandang haruno" neji yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Sedikit menghela nafas ia kemudian bercerita.

"akan aku ceritakan dari awal"

"haruno adalah keluarga yang bahagia,keluarga ini hidup di luar konoha, keluarga itu memiliki keluarga lengkap dan cukup terpandang, sebelum salah seorang dari keluarga di dalam haruno melahirkan seorang anak gadis yang tidak biasa, ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa orang lain lihat, awalnya keluarga haruno menganggap hal itu sebuah kelebihan miliknya, namun seiring berkembang dan bertumbuhnya dia, dia lebih sering berbicara dengan mahluk tanpa raga, hal ini membuat semua orang merasa khwatir.

Sampai suatu hari gadis itu telah mencapai usia 7 tahun, berkata pada ibunya, bahwa ia melihat sosok hitam yang membawa ayahnya pergi, hal ini hanya di anggap hayalan anak kecil oleh keluarga haruno, namun ternyata 3 hari setelahnya ayahnya benar-benar meninggal, dalam keadaan tak wajar.

Di temukan mati mengenaskan seperti terbakar sesuatu. Sang ibu histeris, mulai memaki anaknya, keluarga yang dulu mencintainya mulai menjauhinya, mereka percaya anak itu pembawa sial, dan mereka meyakini bahwa mahluk tanpa raga yang sering berbicara dengan anak itulah yang membunuh sang kepala keluarga.

Gadis itu masih tumbuh di dalam keluarga haruno, mahluk-mahluk tanpa raga masih dengan setia menjadi temannya, sampai ia berumur 16 tahun, ia di usir dari rumah dan keluarga itu, karena ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat semua keluarga takut padanya.

Ia mengatakan kepada ibunya bahwa ia melihat sosok hitam yang pernah datang membawa ayahnya pergi, kali ini ia akan membawa semua orang, niat menyampaikan apa yang di lihatnya malah ia mendapat tamparan dan cacian dari semua anggota keluarga dan mengusirnya tepat tengah malam.

Sang gadis lari dan menangis tersedu-sedu, sebelum ia mendengar bisikan dari teman tanpa raga yang sejak kecil menemaninya, bisikan itu berupa perintah untuk kembali kerumah, ia kembali berlari menuju rumah yang telah beberapa kilo meter di tinggalkannya, namun ketika ia kembali yang ia dapati adalah kobaran api yang memakan rumah beserta seluruh anggota keluarga di dalamnya.

Gadis itu kembali berlari menuju hutan konoha,semakin jauh ia berlari semakin dalam dan gelap hutan yang ia tuju, ketika ia akan berlari lagi para mahluk yang di sebut _savage_ oleh gadis itu menghentikannya.

Mereka meminta untuk hidup terpisah dengan sang gadis, mereka akan melindungi sang gadis dari kedalaman hutan, karena mereka yakin akan membuat masalah lagi jika sang gadis terlalu banyak bicara atau bertemu dengan mereka yang mungkin akan mengakibatkan sang gadis di jauhi lagi.

_savage _ ini berwujud arwah para binatang yang menjadi satu, dan hanya akan bisa dilihat oleh orang yang di takdirkan, karena sejak kecil sang gadis dapat melihat arwah ini maka mereka memutuskan untuk melindungi sang gadis.

Hanya merekalah teman gadis itu, mereka meminta tinggal di dalam hutan itu karena para arwah ini bukannya tidak bisa menjadi tidak jahat, seperti arwah lain mereka perlu makan, dan mereka memakan aura biasanya aura hewan yang akan mati, mereka tidak pernah memakan aura manusia tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa.

Dalam golongan mereka ada sebuah pantangan untuk mendekati hyuuga dan uchiha, karena aura klan ini sangat menggiurkan, alasan mengapa tidak pernah adanya _savage _ lain yang datang mengusik uchiha dan hyuuga karena, _savage_ selalu berada jauh dari kedua klan tersebut dan hanya ada satu di dunia.

Gadis itu adalah majikan _savage_ satu-satunya di masa itu yang terlahir ke dunia. Namun gadis itu memiliki kemampuan lain yang dapat melihat datangnya kematian, sehingga mahluk _savage_ yang mengikutinya dapat terpengaruh oleh pekat aura kematian yang memungkinkan mereka dapat menyerang manusia tak terkecuali majikan mereka.

Seperti saat ayah sang gadis tengah di jemput kematian, _savage _ini bersembunyi dan tidak menemui sang gadis selama berhari-hari karena aura kematian begitu pekat di rumah terdahulu milik sang gadis.

Untuk itu pula kali ini mereka meminta tetap di dalam hutann agar tidak semakin dekat dengan konoha yang di tinggali oleh klan hyuuga dan uchiha. Meskipun tidak semua hyuuga dan uchiha yang memiliki aura itu, (kekuatan dan keabadian) namun mereka meyakini bahwa orang dengan aura itu pasti ada di antara klan hyuuga dan uchiha, sebab, jika seorang majikan _savage _ lahir kedunia, maka orang dengan aura itu juga pastilah akan ada di dunia.

Sebab aura dari orang itu akan mengukur seberapa patuh dan setia para _savage_ pada tuannya. Para tuan _savage _ akan melarang _savage _ untuk memakan aura orang terpilih dari klan hyuuga dan uchiha, namun jika _savage_ melanggar maka sang majikan akan mati dan generasi berikutnya akan terlahir kembali selama beberapa abad untuk menghentikan_ savage_ yang telah mendapatkan aura keabadian maupun kekuatan di masa silam.

* * *

TBC~~

semakin gaje minna-san, entah dapat wangsit dari pada hayalanku semakin menjadi-jadi saja.. huuft.. ya sudah deh, review please..


	6. Chapter 6

**something about you  
**

**by ishikawa ayica**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^_^  
**

**Pairing: sakura & sasuke  
**

**Warning: Kepanjangan, gaje, and pastinya kalau kurang berkenan jangan dibaca ^_^**

* * *

"sekarang kalian pasti mengerti, mengapa aku sering terlihat berbicara sendiri, mengapa aku memberikan gelang pada hinata, mengapa aku mencegah kecelakaan yang akan terjadi pada kakak sasuke, karena aku adalah penjaga _Savage_ selanjutnya"

Sakura bertutur kata dengan kesedihan di matanya namun wajah datar itu menutupi semuanya, kami tercengang dan kaget mendengar penuturannya.

"Jadi _savage _terdahulu berhasil memakan aura uchiha dan hyuuga?"

Tanya ino pada sakura.

"Kenapa kau? Apa mungkin kau reinkarnasi?"

Kali ini tenten yang bertanya

"lalu bagaimana dengan kisah keluarga kecil haruno di dalam hutan itu?"

Tanya neji tak mau kalah

"kenapa orang terdahulu menyebutnya _savage_ ? bukankah makhluk itu menyayangi majikannya?"

Kali ini naruto yang bertanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk diam, beberapa detik sakura tetap terdiam kami benar-benar gelisah di buatnya sampai akhirnya ia bersuara

"lanjutan dari kisah itu kemudian adalah sang gadis menyetujui usulan _savage_ , ia terus berlari ke dalam hutan, hingga ia menemukan sebuah rumah kecil, di rumah itu terdapat seorang nenek dan cucu perempuannya, dengan keadaan yang lemas sang gadis datang bertamu dan membuat sang nenek dan cucunya panik segera merawatnya, memberinya makan dan menenangkan kegelisahan bathin pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu tak berbicara selama berbulan-bulan, namun akhirnya karena merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga baru ia akhirnya dapat beradaptasi dan menjadi gadis hangat yang ceria sesuai dengan pribadinya terdahulu. Hal ini terus berlanjut, ketika suatu hari sang nenek mengetahui asal usul sang gadis, nenek dan cucunya akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan nama haruno dalam nama mereka.

Namun agaknya cerita yang beredar adalah sebaliknya bahwa keluarga itu awalnya memang keluarga haruno, hanya ada seorang putri angkat di antara keluarga itu, cerita ini jelas-jelas keliru. Karena haruno satu-satunya adalah sang gadis, sedang nenek dan cucunya sebenarnya adalah keturunan china-jepang yang memiliki kekuatan cenayang yang dapat merasakan keberadaan seseorang di bantu oleh hujan. Dan keluarga itu adalah generasi terdahulu dari keluargamu sekarang, tenten"

Sakura menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar, namun masih belum membuat kami mengerti hingga ia berkisah lagi, ku lihat tenten sedikit kaget namun setelahnya ia kembali menyimak

"hal ini semakin rumit saat pangeran hyuuga dan uchiha serta uzumaki datang berburu, mungkin hal itu tidak apa-apa jika saja sang gadis haruno tidak ada di sana bersama _savage_, gadis keturunan cina merasakan keberadaan mereka, kemudian ia menceritaknnya pada haruno yang membuat haruno kalang kabut, karena jika para pangeran masuk semakin dalam ke arah hutan maka dapat di pastikan para _savage _ itu akan mengganggu mereka.

Meskipun di antara mereka mungkin tidak ada yang memiliki aura itu, akan tetapi haruno masih tetaplah was-was. Kedalaman hutan itu sendiri telah di beri larangan untuk di masuki sebelum haruno datang, sebab menurut gadis keturunan china di dalam hutan tempat para _savage _itu berdiam, terdapat banyak hewan buas.

Haruno mengakuinya sebab iapun bisa selamat sampai ke tempat ini berkat para _savage _ yang melindunginya. Gadis haruno itu lega ternyata para pangeran tidak pernah sampai memasuki batas itu, namun semuanya terjadi di suatu hari, beruntung saat itu hujan, sehingga gadis keturunan cina dapat memberitahukan kepada haruno bahwa para pangeran telah mencapai batas larangan masuk di kedalaman hutan.

Dan ternyata benar, para pangeran telah bertemu dengan _savage, _dan ternyata salah satu pangeran memiliki aura itu. Lebih tepatnya pangeran uchiha memiliki aura kekuatan yang membuat para _savage _ semakin liar. Haruno dan gadis keturunan cina sampai pada waktu yang tepat, hingga haruno memberi isyarat pada para _savage _ untuk tidak mendekati pangeran uchiha, hingga akhirnya haruno dan gadis keturunan cina itu di anggap sebagai tamu kehormatan di konoha karena menyelamatkan pangeran.

Semuanya berjalan semakin indah. Namun sebuah kesalahan, haruno membeberkan rahasianya yang pertama adalah bahwa ia mencintai pangeran uchiha, dan kedua bahwa ia adalah majikan dari _savage_ kepada putri yamanaka.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya ternyata para _savage _ ini sering mendatangi konoha untuk mencari pangeran uchiha yang memang memiliki aura itu, namun tidak berhasil sebab para _savage_ akan merasa aura haruno datang berkunjung ke dalam hutan untuk mengecek para _savage_ sehingga mereka tidak dapat melukai pangeran uchiha dan kembali tanpa hasil buruan.

Hal ini semakin gila saat para _savage_ mendatangi konoha yang kesekian kali, mereka merasakan aura keabadian dari seorang hyuuga,tentu saja para _savage _ semakin liar. Namun semuanya berubah saat putri haruno dan sahabatnya, gadis keturunan china di usir dan putri hyuuga meninggal.

Setelah beberapa hari pengusirannya, haruno sering kali tidak tenang, hingga di hari di mana putri hyuuga meninggal, barulah gadis haruno itu tau, bahwa putri hyuuga adalah pemilik aura keabadian. Putri haruno tidak dapat melihat bayang hitam kematian mendatangi putri hyuuga, sebab selain karena ia di usir dari konoha, seseorang dengan aura keabadian tidak akan dapat di lihat kapan kematian datang menjemputnya.

Semakin hari rindu yang di rasakan oleh gadis haruno dan sahabatnya semakin besar, hingga datanglah pasukan dari konoha dengan titah dari pemimpin tertinggi untuk membasmi mereka.

Tak ingin melawan namun para _savage _ telah begitu liar merasakan aura kekuatan dari pangeran uchiha, yang datang saat itu. malang nasibnya di paksa melawan orang yang di cintainya, sang pangeran sendiri terpaksa melawan sebab jika tidak maka klan akan menghukum dan mengusirnya, sebagai uchiha, harga diri adalah di atas segala-galanya, rombongan pasukan dari konoha kalah telak, karena para _savage _ ikut melawan secara brutal.

bagaimana mungkin melawan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat? Namun sayang, gadis haruno masih dalam keadaan baik, tapi sahabatnya gadis keturunan china itu sekarat, hingga di ambang kematiannya, dia memberikan kekuatan cenayang yang dimilikinya kepada gadis haruno, sang nenek juga telah meninggal, sementara yang tersisa tinggallah pangeran hyuuga beserta anak buahnya dari klan yang sama dan juga uchiha berserta sedikit klannya yang masih sanggup berdiri.

tak ingin melawan haruno menyerahkan diri ketangan orang yang di cintainya, namun sebelum semuanya terjadi para _savage _ telah menyantap aura milik sang pangeran uchiha, membuatnya histeris, pangeran uchiha terkapar, sang gadis haruno ikut terkapar, sedang para _savage _semakin menggila mendapatkan aura kekuatan yang maha dahsyat. Akhirnya meninggallah pangeran uchiha sesaat bersama putri haruno yang melihat bayangan hitam kematian datang merengkuhnya."

Penjelasan yang terlalu panjang yang menceritakan sejarah ini, membuat kami semua terdiam masih mencerna hal yang tidak bisa kami percayai dan juga tidak bisa kami abaikan. Sebelum sakura kembali bersuara

"soal pertanyaanmu ino, ya.. para _savage _ itu berhasil mengambil salah satu aura, yakni kekuatan milik pangeran uchiha, sehingga majikannya terlahir di generasi yang selanjutnya, untuk menghentikan para _savage_"

"dan untuk pertanyaanmu tenten, aku bukan reinkarnasi putri haruno di masa itu, aku adalah generasi berikutnya yang harus menghentikan para _savage _ yang gagal di taklukan dari pendahuluku, mungkin terlihat seperti reinkarnasi, akan tetapi majikan dari _savage _ ini generasi berikutnya selalu wanita, dan juga tidak lahir secara teratur, maksudku, tidak lahir misalnya 1000 tahun sekali, para generasi berikutnya ini lahir sesuai aturan alam, bahkan mungkin aku adalah generasi terakhir dari perputaran ini"

"mereka menyebutnya _savage _ karena kebiadabannya memakan aura secara serakah, selain itu, karena mahluk ini tak terlihat lebih seperti hayalan, ia tak nyata namun bukan berarti ia tak ada"

Kami terdiam begitu saja mendengar cerita ini, sehingga hinata yang sedari awal diam akhirnya bertanya

"kau tau dari mana kisah ini sakura? Dan mengapa keluarga kami hanya memiliki kisah tak rampung yang berbeda dari sudut pandang masing-masing?"

"itu karena aku adalah generasi berikutnya untuk menghentikan _savage _ selanjutnya, para generasi berikutnya akan membawa ingatan yang terjadi di masa para pendahulunya hidup, dengan kisah yang telah mereka alami, dan ingatan itu akan terbuka setelah generasi selanjutnya yang di takdirkan berusia sekitar 10 tahun"

Kata sakura menjelaskan, kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya

"apakah karena kau dapat melihat bayangan kematian makanya kau dapat memperingatkan kakakku melalui aku? Lalu bagaimana dengan hinata? dan bagaimana dengan kau yang mengetahui keberadaan kami tempo hari yang menguntitmu?"

"hn, aku melihat kakakmu sewaktu aku tak sengaja melihat ia menjemputmu ke sekolah, seminggu lalu. Dan saat itu aku melihat bayangan kematian mengawasi kakakmu. soal keberadaan, sepertinya kau tak menyimak uchiha, bukankah telah aku jelaskan, sebelum meninggal gadis keturunan china itu memberikan kekuatannya pada haruno, sehingga aku generasi selanjutnya, memiliki kekuatan itu"

kata sakura menjeda penjelasannya, kemudian melanjutkan

"dan soal hinata, apakah kau lupa ceritaku soal kematian putri hyuuga? Putri hyuuga meninggal bersama aura keabadian miliknya, dan yang di dapatkan oleh para _savage _ hanyalah aura kekuatan milik pangeran uchiha, dengan kata lain, generasi selanjutnya pemilik aura keabadian akan berada di masa yang sama dengan generasi selanjutnya dari majikan _savage_, dengan kata lain, hinata adalah generasi selanjutnya dari putri hyuuga!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"

* * *

TBC~~

waaahh, gomen minna, jadi beginilah ceritanya.. hahahah.. dasar... maaf ya minna kalau mengecewakan, review lagi yaah..

see yaa ^^v


	7. Chapter 7

**Gomen, buat para reviewers yang sudah menunggu fic ini, untk minggu ini author bakalan update ceritanya setiap minggu, soalnya author bener-bener di kacauin sama tugas kuliah yang mulai menyerbu plus praktikum menyebalkan =.=, yah malah curhat deh**

**tapi tenang aja minna-san, aku pasti bakal lanjutin, n tiap minggu bakal update lebih dari 1 chapter jadi tenang aja.. mm gomen ne.. nggak bisa balas review nya satu-satu. tapi thanks dah review, review lagi yaah..**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**something about you  
**

**by ishikawa ayica**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^_^  
**

**Pairing: sakura & sasuke  
**

**Warning: gaje, and pastinya kalau kurang berkenan jangan dibaca ^_^**

* * *

Kami benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hinata adalah generasi selanjutnya dari putri hyuuga yang memiliki aura keabadian, semua pandangan terarah pada hinata, di luar dugaan, ku fikir hinata akan menunduk malu, namun yang terjadi adalah dia menatap lekat emerald sakura, di saat kami semua masih antara percaya dan tidak percaya, hinata kembali menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Bagaimana sakura-chan tau kalau aku punya aura itu, sementara aku tidak pernah tau apa-apa yang terjadi di tubuhku, aku merasa sehat, aku merasa normal, tidak ada kelainan yang ku rasakan dalam tubuhku"

Kemudian semua pandangan teralih lagi pada sakura, seolah menuntut jawaban darinya

"wajar saja, pendahulumu (putri hyuuga) hingga ajal menjemput tidak mengetahui kelebihannya, aku rasa itu membuat auramu tertutupi, aku pun tidak menyadarinya, aku menyadari kau memiliki aura itu ketika bayangan kematian tidak pernah ku lihat mendekatimu, tapi seharusnya kau mencurigai dari mana daya tahan tubuh yang kuat itu? Bukankah kau jarang sakit hinata? Bahkan terlukapun, kau tidak menyadarinya, karena luka itu akan sembuh sebelum kau sadar kau tengah memiliki luka."

"apa maksudmu bayangan kematian itu?" tanya ino yang masih penasaran

"kematian, selalu dekat dengan siapa saja di dunia ini, termasuk aku dan seluruh anak di sekolah, termasuk kalian, bayangan hitam kematian itu selalu mengitari kita, mengawasi gerak gerik kita, jika akan ada yang meninggal maka seminggu sebelumnya bayangan kematian itu akan selalu ada di dekat korban, kemanapun korban pergi selalu ada bayangan hitam itu di dekatnya, tapi berbeda dengan hinata, ia tak pernah di datangi bayangan kematian, bayangan itu selalu menjauh darinya atau mungkin aku yang tidak dapat melihat bayangan itu, sebab hinata memiliki aura keabadian"

"bukankah jika memiliki aura keabadian seharusnya pendahulu hinata tidak akan menginggal? Apa gunanya ia memiliki aura keabadian jika akhirnya ia meninggal, kau tau? Karena itulah di sebut keabadian" kali ini naruto membanggakan spekulasinya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"ck, bodoh! Aura keabadian itu tidak di maksudkan untuk hidup abadi selamanya, namun di maksudkan untuk pemilik aura itu akan tetap memiliki generasi, generasi pemilik aura itu tidak akan pernah terputus atau terhenti. Aura keabadian memberikan kekuatan alam kepada pemiliknya, regenerasi sel dan daya tahan tubuh yang kuat, namun dulu putri hyuuga meninggal begitu saja, alasan mengapa daya tahan tubuhnya melemah adalah karena kegelisahan hatinya, akan kehilangan sahabatnya, yang membuat aura keabadian tidak dapat menyalurkan energi pada putri hyuuga hingga akhirnya ia meninggal."

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan naruto barusan, dan langsung membuat naruto cemberut,karena dikatai bodoh oleh sakura, sedangkan aku tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan uchiha?" tanyaku pada sakura, sekilas ku lihat teman-temanku ikut mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaanku

"uchiha baik-baik saja, tidak ada generasi selanjutnya yang memiliki aura kekuatan di dalam uchiha sekarang, karena aura itu telah terserap pada para _savage_ yang mengincar hinata sekarang"

Jawab sakura yang menatapku tepat kedalam mataku, aku merasakan seperti tercekat sesuatu karena pandangannya, oh ayolah,, jangan sekarang.

"lalu dimana para _savage _ itu sekarang?" tanya tenten

"ada di luar, mereka tidak pernah jauh dari hinata"

"apaaa? Sa-sakura-chan,, kau bercanda kan..?" tanya atau gagap naruto sambil celingak celinguk mencari sesuatu

"tidak" jawab sakura membuat naruto seolah kehilangan arwahnya

"sampai kapan mereka akan mengejar hinata, sakura? Tidak bisakah kau menghentikannya?" tanya neji

"sampai mereka berhasil mendapatkan aura milik hinata, aku sudah mencoba menghentikannya dengan menjauhi kalian, aku menjauhi hinata agar para _savage _yang mengikutiku tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan aura hinata, namun semuanya percuma dan gagal saat kalian memutuskan untuk berteman denganku, para _savage _itu telah begitu tergiur dengan aura hinata, dan mereka sama sekali tidak lagi mau mendengarkanku, untuk alasan itu rumahku selalu terlindungi kekkai"

Sakura menjawab dengan wajah serius dan geramnya, aku bisa mengerti mengapa ia marah, aku tidak tau dia melakukan itu untuk melindungi hinata atau sekedar menjalankan tugasnya, yang aku tau, gadis ini tulus. Semuanya terdiam dan menunduk, mencoba berfikir kembali, memutar memori dimana sakura selalu menjauh saat di dekati, tak jarang ia bahkan pernah berlaku kasar pada teman-temanku. Dan kini ketika kami menyadari alasannya, semua sudah terlambat.

"itu bukan alasan kau menjauhi kami sakura" kata ino menatap sakura

"yah, ino benar, kau punya kehidupan dan kau harus bahagia bagaimanapun caranya, seberat apapun tugasmu, bukan menjadi alasan untukmu menjauh dari kehidupan" kata sai serius mendukung ucapan ino.

"begitukah? Kalian tau apa tentang hidupku?"

Ck, apa maunya gadis ini, coba lihat sifat angkuh merendahkannya, dan lihat ekpresi kesedihan dan kesakitan di matanya, membuatku serba salah menilainya.

'sakura kau benar-benar membuatku tidak mengerti tentang dirimu.' Batinku

"kami tidak akan tau jika kau tidak memberi tau" kataku tajam menatap intens emeraldnya.

"yah, aku memang punya kehidupan, tentu saja, aku kaya, aku pandai, dan aku menarik, apa yang kurang dari kehidupanku? Semuanya lengkap kecuali cinta dan kasih sayang, disaat kalian akan dengan senang memanggil "kaa-san, tadaima" di saat uluran hangat itu memeluk kalian, aku satu-satunya orang di dunia yang tidak pernah di inginkan"

"Lihat kemewahan yang ku punya, dari mana asalnya? Tentu saja aku dibuang bersama kekayaan yang bahkan tak sampai setengah dari kekayaan keluargaku. Mereka membuangku demi keselamatan, para _savage _ itu membuat semua orang takut padaku, bukan salahku. Ini bukan salahku"

"Namun semua orang menyalahkanku, menudingku. "kau harus bertanggung jawab anak sial" begitulah kata-kata indah yang mewarnai hidupku. bahkan aku kehilangan satu-satunya sahabatku, hanya karena tugas bodoh yang entah bagaimana bisa aku jalankan"

"Sahabatku meninggal saat kami berusia 10 tahun, saat dimana ingatanku terbuka, saat dimana para _savage_ datang dalam hidupku, saat itu para _savage_ menjadi liar karena aura pekat kematian yang datang menjemput ibuku, kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Pada akhirnya _savage _ yang menjadi liar karena tak sengaja memakan aura kematian itu memakan aura kehidupan sahabatku, untuk membuat mereka stabil, jika aura kematian tak sengaja termakan maka mereka harus memakan aura kehidupan. Seandainya saat itu aura kehidupanku yang mereka makan mungkin aku akan sangat berterima kasih"

Aku lagi-lagi di buat tercekat oleh pengakuannya, sosok dingin yang rapuh di hadapanku ini bagaimana mungkin menelan semua kepahitannya selama bertahun-tahun sendiri, tanpa sandaran, tanpa teman, bahkan tanpa kasih sayang.

"ano, sakura-chan, apa sahabatmu itu gadis berambut pirang dengan iris violet?"

Tanya hinata, neji, ino, tenten, naruto, bahkan sai mengerutkan kening, dari mana hinata menebak gambaran sosok sahabat sakura itu? Sementara aku masih datar memperhatikan raut wajah sakura yang ikut kaget

"bagaimana kau tau hinata?" jawab sakura dengan nada yang naik 1 oktaf

"aku pernah bertemu dengannya, saat sakura-chan mengantarku setelah membeli gelang ini" jawab hinata sambil mengangkat tangannya memperlihatkan gelang yang di beri sakura waktu itu.

Sakura segera menunduk sedih, tersenyum lirih

"shion, apa kau datang untuk menjaga hinata? Atau kau datang untuk memperingatiku, maafkan aku tak bisa menjagamu, kau tak perlu hawatir, kelalaianku tak akan ku ulangi lagi"

Kami semua terdiam, membiarkan sakura dengan gumaman lirih yang masih bisa kami dengar, emerald redup itu semakin kosong, saat ku lihat air mata membasahi pipinya, tanpa perintah otak, ku ulurkan tangan menghapus air matanya, mengangkat wajahnya menatapku

"untuk gadis yang terlalu kuat selama ini, kau jadi cengeng saat ini" aku tersenyum lembut padanya, senyum seadanya, aku tidak tau karena apa, tapi hatiku tercubit saat melihat air matanya, membuat kesesakan di dalam sana. Aku hanya tak ingin ia menangis.

"tidak apa-apa sakura-chan, kami akan berjuang bersamamu" kata tenten menggenggam tangan sakura

"yah, kau sudah melewatinya seorang diri selama ini, ijinkan kami berdiri di sampingmu, aku tau mungkin kami tidak banyak membantu, tapi setidaknya kami ingin bersamamu" kata ino mendekat ke arah sakura.

"tidaak, aku tidak ingin yang terjadi pada shion terjadi lagi pada kalian, aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian semua" kata sakura tegas

"siapa yang butuh perlindunganmu sakura-chan? Aku tidak akan sudi kalah dari makhluk itu" kata naruto menyeringai pada sakura, mau tak mau membuatku ikut menyeringai sedang neji dan sai ikut tersenyum dan hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

Beberapa menit yang tercipta adalah kesunyian, sakura tak juga menjawab, kami masih di liputi keheningan, hingga akhirnya sakura tersenyum mengiyakan. Perasaanku lega melihatnya, para gadis memeluk sakura sedangkan yang lainnya tersenyum namun semuanya hilang seketika ketika suara berisik membuat kami memandangi objek yang sama

"kryuuuuuuuuk~~~~"

Yah, bunyi berisik perut naruto yang minta di isi

"gomen minna, aku belum makan" kata naruto dengan cengiran rubah miliknya

"pfff,, bwahahahahhahaahhaah" tawa para gadis menggema termasuk sakura, neji menggelengkan kepala, sai tersenyum palsu, dan aku yang bersiap akan mengejek naruto malah teralih pada sosok yang baru pertama kalinya ku lihat tertawa lepas. Sosok yang membingungkan bagai labirin panjang tanpa jalan keluar.

* * *

TBC~~

yak, seperti janji author, untuk update perminggunya akan di update lebih dari 1 chapter tapi untuk minggu ini author liat dulu deh, kalau tugasnya bisa kelar hari ini, besok author update lagi.. bye minnaaa

Review lagi yaah


	8. Chapter 8

**Haloo minna, aku dah update nih satu chapter lagi, liat ntar deh, kalau aku bisa, mungkin malam nanti aku bakal update 1 chapter atau 2 chapter lagi, yah sebisa mungkin aku bakalan kebut buat selesai'in fict ku ini, takutnya kesibukanku bakal menjadi-jadi dan membuat fict ini terlantar.. *author sok sibuk***

**jiah.. oke deh langsung aja.. and soal romencenya nanti aja deh ya, soalnya ni si saku belum ngerasain apa-apa,, mungkin chap depan.. chap depan tunggu aja ntar malem, kalau sempet aku bakal update kok.. dan thanks buat para reviewers.. yosh ini dia..**

**happy reading..**

* * *

**something about you  
**

**by ishikawa ayica**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^_^  
**

**Pairing: sakura & sasuke  
**

**Warning: gaje, and pastinya kalau kurang berkenan jangan dibaca ^_^**

* * *

_Sakura..._

_..._

_Sakura..._

_..._

_Sakura..._

_..._

_Aku mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama sakura, ku buka mata perlahan dan mendapati aku, sakura, naruto, hinata, ino, sai, neji dan tenten ada di sebuah ruangan..? tidak, ini terlihat seperti dunia penuh dengan warna putih, begitu menyilaukan mata. Kecuali sakura, kami semua telah terbangun dari tidur, kemudian berjalan mendekati sakura yang tertidur melayang. Bersama wajah damainya, saat suara itu kembali menggema.._

_Sakura.._

_Kami mencari asal suara namun nihil, tidak ada raga bahkan bayangan di sekitar kami_

"_sakura" ino mencoba menyentuh tubuh sakura yang sedang tidur melayang namun tangan ino menembus tubuhnya. Kaget, aku menoleh mendapati wajah yang lainnya juga sama kagetnya, naruto mulai menyentuh kami satu persatu, kami dapat saling menyentuh tapi mengapa sakura seolah—_

_Sakura.._

_Kami mencari asal suara yang tak kunjung kami temui. Hingga suara itu kembali menggema_

_Haruno sakura, kami perintahkan bagimu untuk bangun sekarang juga!_

_Siiiiiing.._

_Tubuh sakura bersinar menyilaukan, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan tubuhnya yang melayang mulai jatuh, namun sebelum jatuh aku berhasil menangkap tubuhnya. Hampir saja aku tidak menangkapnya karena ragu akan menembus tubuhnya, namun ketika ia bangun ternyata aku dapat menyentuhnya. Dan baru setelahnya kami tersadar dan mencoba menerka Kami masih sangat bingung, kami ada di mana? Mimpikah?_

"_siapa?"_

_Sakura bertanya memandang kami, dan yang kami lakukan adalah menggeleng pertanda kami tidak tau, sesaat kemudian datang 2 orang wanita dewasa dan 1 orang gadis,-sepertinya ia sebaya dengan kami—mendekati kami, salah, mendekati sakura. Kami kemudian melangkah beberapa langkah kebelakang membiarkan ruang gerak bagi para wanita dewasa yang sekarang berdiri di depan sakura. _

"_siapa?" tanya sakura lagi_

"_kami adalah para pendahulumu, aku adalah anko, pendahulumu jauh sebelum 3 generasi terakhir di lahirkan termasuk kau di masa ini" jawab seseorang yang bernama anko itu_

"_kami datang untuk memperingatkanmu, aku adalah shizune, pendahulumu yang terlahir setelah anko" lanjut wanita dewasa lainnya._

"_dan juga untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku adalah rin, aku adalah pendahulumu, sebelum dirimu" lanjut gadis itu._

"_apa maksudnya? Dan kenapa melibatkan teman-temanku?" tanya sakura lagi_

"_dengarkan aku sakura, para pendahulu kita selalu melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu mencegah para savage mengambil aura keabadian dan kekuatan milik uchiha dan hyuuga, namun tak satupun yang mampu menghentikannya, untuk alasan itu aku menyegel kekuatanku agar aku dapat bertemu generasi setelah aku, namun shizune dan rin juga melakukan kesalahan yang sama, bahkan di masa rin, para savage itu berhasil menyerap aura kekuatan milik uchiha. maka kali ini kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi. Hentikan mereka, dan teman-temanmu akan dapat membantumu" anko menatap sakura dan menjelaskan kedatangan para pendahulunya itu._

"_tidak, aku tidak ingin melibatkan mereka, bagaimana jika aku malah mencelakai mereka? Bagaimana jika aku tidak dapat melindungi mereka? Kenapa harus aku,,? Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya, biarkan generasi setelahku saja yang melakukannya" kata sakura menantang, kami terkejut dengan jawaban sakura namun masih diam saja, menyimak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini_

"_jadi, kau lebih suka menyaksikan kematian mereka? Apa kau tau jika para savage mendapatkan kedua aura itu mereka akan dapat mengganggu keseimbangan dunia? Mereka akan haus aura kehidupan, mereka akan dapat memakan roh manusia sesukanya, dan apa kau tau? Perputaran reinkarnasi akan terhenti jika para savage memakan aura kehidupan manusia terlalu lama" kali ini shizune yang menjelaskan panjang lebar pada sakura, kemudian rin melangkah mendekati sakura dan menggenggam tangannya._

"_sakura, kau tau aku gagal. Para pendahulu kita sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang membiarkan para savage mendapatkan aura salah satu dari kedua aura yang mereka inginkan, namun di masaku, aku lalai dan membiarkan mereka mendapatkan aura kekuatan milik uchiha, dan mungkin kau tau, kau adalah generasi terakhir dari perputaran ini, jika kaupun gagal, maka dunia akan hancur, sakura"_

"_tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan" kata sakura menunduk_

"_bukan kau, tapi kalian.. bekerja samalah, kau tidak akan bisa sendiri sakura" kata anko menambahkan_

"_yah, jika kami dapat membantu maka kami akan berusaha membantumu sakura" kata hinata_

"_hyuuga, benarkah kau seorang hyuuga?" tanya shizune yang melayang mengitari hinata_

"_y-ya, aku hyuuga hinata" jawab hinata menunduk memperhatikan shizune di balik poni miliknya_

"_tak heran, para savage itu menggila, auramu sungguh menggiurkan" kata rin yang mendongak melihat sesuatuu di atas kepala hinata, yang entah apa, yang tidak bisa kami lihat_

"_sakura, dengarkan aku, pergilah ke kuil hitsuruga besok pagi, lepaslah gelang yang kau berikan pada hinata, dan buat para savage itu mengikutimu dan teman-temanmu. Kuil hitsuruga terdapat di belakang pegunungan shigatsu. Tugas teman-temanmu adalah menghalangi para savage agar tidak mencapaimu dan hinata" kata anko memandang sakura dan hinata bergantian_

"_kenapa harus ke kuil itu anko-sama? Dan bagaimana teman-temanku dapat membantu jika mereka tidak bisa melihat para savage itu?" tanya sakura pada anko dan menoleh pada kami menggelengkan kepala, menandakan agar kami tak menyetujuinya._

"_di kuil itu akan ada pemakaman 3 orang biksu pada esok hari, bayangan kematian akan berada di sana, dan aura kematian akan sangat pekat saat itu, kau harus membuat para savage memakan aura kematian itu"_

"_bagaimana jika yang terjadi adalah seperti yang di alami shion? APA KAU GILA? AKU TIDAK MAU.. AKU TIDAK MAU.. aku.. tidak.. mau.. hiiks.."_

"_sakura tenanglah, itu tidak akan terjadi" naruto menenangkan sakura yang mulai terisak. Dan kami hanya dapat memandangnya iba_

"_tidak akan sakura" anko melanjutkan_

"_para savage itu tidak akan mampu memakan aura kehidupan setelah memakan aura kematian, karena aura kematian akan sangat pekat di tempat itu, kalian harus berusaha membuat para savage itu memakan aura kematian milik ke 3 biksu yang akan di makamkan tersebut. Caranya harus kalian temukan sendiri, aura kematian dari 3 orang sekaligus akan mengalahkan aroma aura keabadian milik hinata" shizune melanjutkan_

_Tiba-tiba rin mengitari hinata dan menepuk kepala hinata, merapalkan sesuatu dan menarik sesuatu dari kepala hinata, dan ketika ia membuka tangannya, terdapat 7 gelang seperti gelang hinata yang di berikan sakura namun bukan bermata ruby lebih terlihat seperti permata._

"_terimalah ini" kata rin memberikan 7 gelang yang berisi sesuatu pada kami_

"_masing-masing dari kalian kecuali hinata memiliki gelang yang berisi aura keabadian, gunakan di saat mendesak untuk mengecoh para savage yang mengincar hinata, caranya, cukup kau pecahkan mata gelang itu, dan auranya akan menguar. jangan gegabah, begitu kau memecahkan mata gelang itu maka segera menjauh, atau aura yang akan di incar oleh para savage berubah menjadi aura kehidupanmu"_

"_hn, kami mengerti" kataku menjawab_

"_lalu bagaimana cara mereka dapat melihat para savage itu?" tanya sakura pada anko_

"_setelah tersadar dari mimpi ini, segeralah pergi temui sakura. yang harus kau lakukan adalah percaya, kau pernah berada di sini, jika kau tidak mempercayainya maka kau tidak akan bisa melihat para savage itu, dan melupakan mimpi ini juga semua kenangan tentang sakura" anko menjawab pertanyaan sakura_

"_jangan bertanya apakah? Jangan bertanya ingatkah? Jangan bertanya mungkinkah? Pada masing-masing kalian yang mengalami mimpi ini, karena pertanyaan di atas adalah simbol dari ketidakpercayaan kalian akan mimpi ini, seperti, 'mungkinkah mimpi itu nyata?' jika kau bertanya demikian, segala memori tentang mimpi ini dan sakura akan lenyap begitu saja, kalian sanggup?"_

"_baik" jawab kami serempak_

_Seketika itu secara perlahan penglihatanku kabur di buatnya, dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku_

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

"sasuke.."

"..."

"SAAAASUUUUKEEEEEE"

BRAK

BUGH

"shit!"

Umpatku kesal menatap orang yang membuatku jatuh dari tempat tidurku dengan menahan tawanya.

"baka no aniki" kataku melempar bantal padanya, sial.. pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu saja. Aku segera berdiri dan mandi, namun ada sesuatu yang menggangguku, aku seperti melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting, apa itu? Apa yang telah aku lupakan..?

'akh masa bodoh' pikirku. Kemudian aku berlalu menggunakan kamar mandi dan mandi setelahnya. Mandi memang menyenangkan mengembalikan mood yang hilang karena aniki bodoh itu. Tapi perasaan itu datang lagi menghampiriku, perasaanku memaksaku untuk mengingat sesuatu. Apa yang harus ku ingat? Apa itu..? apa aku tanya dobe saja yah..? ya sudah.. lebih baik aku bertanya padanya setelah mandi nanti.

* * *

TBC~~

gomen minna, masih pendek nih, soalnya author ngebagi waktu buat kerjain fict sama selesein tugas yang emang nggak bisa di tunda.. tapi chap depan bakalan seru kok. tunggu next chapternya yaah..

yosh.. see yaa..

review please..


	9. Chapter 9

**aku dah update lagi minna-san.. thanks yah reviewnya, aku bakal segera menamatkan ini kok, tunggu aja yah.. pasti update kok.**

**happy rading!**

* * *

**something about you  
**

**by ishikawa ayica**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^_^  
**

**Pairing: sakura & sasuke  
**

**Warning: Kepanjangan, gaje, and pastinya kalau kurang berkenan jangan dibaca ^_^**

* * *

Segar rasanya setelah mandi, aku melangkah menuju lemari pakaian dan memakai pakaian sederhana, kaos dengan celana jeans panjang beranjak mengambil handphone. Aku ingin menelpon si dobe, tapi bukankah itu sesuatu hal yang bodoh? Bagaimana mungkin aku menelpon si dobe itu dan bertanya 'dobe apa yang aku lupakan?' cih, aku sudah dapat menerka jawaban apa yang akan si dobe berikan padaku. Ku urungkan niatku, mengantongkan handphoneku, dan berbaring terlentang mengamati langit-langit kamarku. Hampir saja aku kembali tertidur ketika tanganku menggapai sesuatu di bawah bantalku.

"gelang..?" gumamku

Aku tak ingat punya gelang ini.

"_setelah tersadar dari mimpi ini, segeralah pergi temui sakura. yang harus kau lakukan adalah percaya, kau pernah berada di sini, jika kau tidak mempercayainya maka kau tidak akan bisa melihat para savage itu, dan melupakan mimpi ini juga semua kenangan tentang sakura" _

"_jangan bertanya apakah? Jangan bertanya ingatkah? Jangan bertanya mungkinkah? Pada masing-masing kalian yang mengalami mimpi ini, karena pertanyaan di atas adalah simbol dari ketidakpercayaan kalian akan mimpi ini, seperti, 'mungkinkah mimpi itu nyata?' jika kau bertanya demikian, segala memori tentang mimpi ini dan sakura akan lenyap begitu saja, kalian sanggup?"_

"ow shit"

Aku baru saja mengingatnya segera aku mengambil kemejaku dan ku pakai asal tanpa ku kancing, dan menyambar kunci mobilku, berlalu meninggalkan rumah dan teriakan kaa-san dan aniki yang entah apa. Segera melaju ke kediaman haruno.

Bagaimana bisa aku lupa, hampir saja aku bertanya pada si dobe. Cih, aku tidak mau melupakannya, enak saja.

45 menit berlalu dan aku telah berada di halaman rumah sakura, dan aku di kejutkan oleh sesuatu yang berwarna pelangi yang mengelilingi rumah sakura. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya, apakah ini kekkai yang di katakannya? Aku melangkah masuk ke rumah sakura yang kebetulan memang sedang terbuka sebelum ku lihat kendaraan teman-temanku, syukurlah.. ku fikir mereka lupa.

"oy teeme, dari mana saja kau? Kau terlambat tau!"

"berissik dobe! Aku hampir lupa" jawabku sambil menyapa teman-temanku dengan sekedar anggukan.

"hn, sudah ku duga, kami juga mengalaminya" kata neji membalas anggukanku, dan menjawab ucapanku pada si dobe

"ku fikir naruto akan gegabah dan bertanya pada salah satu dari kita, yah kau tau kan, naruto itu penakut" bisik ino pada tenten yang mengangguk mengiyakan

"aku dengar itu, ino" bisik naruto lagi pada ino, yang membuat ino menyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya. *Dasar malah main bisik-bisikan*

"dimana sakura?" kataku bertanya, yang di jawab oleh gelengan kepala dari sai

"di sini" jawabnya tiba-tiba dari arah dapur.

"sedang apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" kataku menatap sakura, kemudian teman-temanku juga melakukannya.

"hn, tidak sedang apa-apa, ya, aku baik-baik saja, kau..?" katanya tersenyum, akupun ikut terssenyum. Temanku-temanku kemudian menatapku.

"yah, begitulah. Kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanyaku lagi, memastikan. Teman-temanku kembali menatap sakura.

"tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya lagi, lagipula aku tidak bisa lari dari takdirku" kata sakura mendekatiku, akupun berjalan mendekatinya. Dan teman-temanku masih memperhatikan kami seperti penonton yang memperhatikan pertandingan bulu tangkis.

"kau bisa mengandalkanku, sakura" kataku menepuk sayang kepalanya

"terima kasih, sasuke. Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?"

"tentu saja, aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi" kataku mantap melihatnya, wajahnya yang memerah membuatku mau tak mau ikut tersenyum walaupun samar..

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

aku menutup telingaku mendengar teriakan dobe, aku segera melayangkan tatapan tidak suka padanya yang entah sejak kapan telah ada di sampingku. Namun yang mengejutkanku menatap satu persatu ekspresi teman-temanku. Hinata sangat merah, 'kenapa dia? Aneh' bathinku. Ino dan tenten dengan menganga menatapku dan sakura bergantian, sai yang tersenyum semakin palsu, neji yang menatapku bosan. 'apa? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan' masih aku membathin

"heh, kalau kau terus merayu sakura-chan kapan kita perginya?" kata naruto yang menyeringai menjengkelkan padaku. Sial! Aku lupa, aku tidak hanya berdua dengan sakura

"cih, kau bisa pergi duluan dobe" kataku mengusirnya

"hei, hei, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi, dan lanjutkan nanti saja drama cinta kalian sakura-chan, sasuke" kata ino menarik sakura

"hn" jawabku asal. Haah, kenapa juga ino harus membawa sakura bersamanya. Akhirnya kami pergi melangkah menuju rumah yang sakura.

"tidak baik membawa banyak mobil, aku rasa 2 saja sudah cukup" kata neji

"baiklah, aku, sakura-chan, dan hinata ikut mobil si teme, sisanya ikut neji saja" kata naruto

"hn, baiklah, sakura , aku titip hinata" kata neji pada sakura

"tenang saja neji, aku akan melindunginya" kata naruto yakin, dan mendapat endikan bahu dari neji yang membuat naruto kesal, sementara hinata semakin memerah

"sebaiknya kalian duluan, dan kami menyusul di belakang" kata ino pada sakura

"ya, baiklah." Kata sakura menatapku dan aku mengangguk. Kami memasuki mobil dan mulai melaju.

"kau sudah lepas gelangnya hinata?" tanyaku sambil menyetir.

"tidak, aku belum mengijinkannya" jawab sakura yang duduk di sampingku

"kenapa begitu sakura-chan?" kali ini naruto yan bertanya

"terlalu berbahaya naruto, para _savage_ itu pasti akan mengejar mobil kita. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian, nanti saja setelah mencapai gunung shigatsu"

"hn" gumamku.

Kami masih melaju, mobil neji masih mengikuti kami dari belakang. Ketika hari mulai memasuki siang, kami telah sampai di gunung shigastsu.

"lepaskan hinata" perintah sakura saat kami telah berjalan menuju belakang gungung ini.

"baik" jawab hinata sambil melepaskan gelangnya.

Seketika itu aura benar-benar berubah, pelahan angin yang tadinya sepoi-sepoi mulai semakin membesar, menerbangkan beberapa dahan pohon dengan cukup dahsyat, hinata mengamit kuat lengan sakura dan sakura memasang kuda-kuda, seperti bersiap untuk sesuatu..

"selamat siang, hime-sama" seru suara berat dari belakang kami, suara ini bahkan sangat berat dari suara khas ibiki-sensei, guru kedisiplinan di sekolah kami.

"mereka di sini"

kata sakura sambil berbalik badan, kami mengikuti sakura berbalik badan, dan apa yang aku lihat, aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa mempercayainya jika sakura tidak di sampingku saat ini. Mahluk di depan kami sangatlah besar, kami harus mendongak menatapnya, tubuhnya tidaklah padat, ia transparant. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa sakura menjelaskan mahluk ini hanya ada satu tapi masih menyebutnya dengan kata 'mereka'.

Makhluk di depanku ini terbentuk dari beberapa arwah hewan yang menjadi satu membentuk tubuh. Ia bisa berdiri dengan 2 kaki, kedua kakinya adalah kaki kuda, tubuhnya adalah tubuh elang, lengan kirinya adalah lengan singa, dan lengan kanannya adalah kumpulan beberapa ular yang ku ketahui sangat berbisa, sementara kepalanya adalah kepala macan. Tengah menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya melihat ke arah hinata.

"kau membawakannya untukku?" tanya _savage_

"hn, mimpi atau mati saja sana kau" kata sakura

"hime-sama, kau jadi lebih kasar.." jawab lengan kiri dari _savage_ itu

"sayang sekali, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mendapatkan aura hinata" kata sakura menantang

"kami meragukannya hime-sama, maukah kau menyerahkannya secara baik-baik, kami masih tidak mau melukai anda hime-sama" jawab oleh tubu _savage_. Ck, sial, ternyata gabungan tubuh ini tetap memiliki tubuh yang utuh, seperti tubuh elang _savage _ itu, kini mengeluarkan kepala elang.

"eemm, ano-san, bisakah kalian berbicara tidak bergantian seperti itu, itu menggangguku" kata naruto yang menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kyaaaaaa" para gadis kecuali sakura menjerit dan seketika lengan singa itu menerjang mencakar naruto kalau saja sakura tidak cepat membuat kekkai, habislah si dobe itu.

"lancang, kami sedang berbicara dengan hime-sama, hei bocaah. Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya" kata _savage _ memandang marah pada naruto.

"ka-kau benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi baka naruto" ucap tenten ketus

"ma-mana ku tau, makhluk jelek ini punya temprament buruk, lebih buruk dari si teme" kata naruto yang mendapat deathglare terbaikku, plus wajah sangar makhluk di depannya yang siap menerkamnya lagi.

"mundur _savage. _ Jangan sakiti teman-temanku." Kata sakura marah

"hn, teman-teman yang membuatmu melupakan kami..? para pendahulumu sama saja hime, kami menyayangimu, namun teman-temanmu membuat kami kehilanganmu, sama seperti kau saat ini yang menolak kehadiran kami, kau lebih menyelamatkan temanmu di banding kami yang memang telah berbakti dan di peruntukkan untumu." Jawab _savage _ itu lagi.

"kalian tidak punya hak mengekang sakura. Jika kalian menyayanginya, maka turutilah perintahnya" kataku pada _savage _itu.

"wah, uchiha, sayang sekali kakuatan leluhurmu ada padaku." Kemudian _savage _ itu memandang sakura.

"serahkan saja hime-sama, kemudian kami tidak akan menyakiti kau dan teman-temanmu" katanya lagi

Kami memandang sakura yang masih diam, dan tiba-tiba ia menggerakkan tangannya, seperti tanda untuk melarikan diri, namun sakura masih memandang angkuh _savage _ di hadapannya, neji yang mengerti segera menarik hinata dan tenten berlari ke arah kuil.

"Lari!" teriak neji.

"lari ino..!" perintah sai sambil menyeret ini yang sudah terlihat ketakutan. seketikaa itu yang lainnya menyusul kecuali aku dan sakura.

"teme, cepatlah menyusul dengan sakura-chan" naruto mengingatkanku

"aku tau" kataku cepat

Sakura segera membuat kekkai untuk melindungiku dan sakura sementara _savage _ itu menyeringai merendahkan.

"jangan salah paham hime, kami tidak mengganggumu bukan karena kekkai lemahmu, kau lupa? Kami sudah memiliki aura kekuatan milik uchiha, jika jalan ini yang kau pilih maka sayang sekali kami harus membunuhmu juga saat ini" kata para _savage _ itu lagi.

"sakura" panggilku padanya, segera ku genggam tangannya. Sakura menatapku dan mengangguk. _Savage _kemudian menyerang hingga kekkai sakura pecah. Salah, sakura memecahkannya sedetik sebelum _savage _ itu mendekati kekkai dan kami lari ke arah kuil.

Aku masih menggenggam tangannya, melihatnya yang tengah berlari di penuhi wajah kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas. Seketika terdengar suara kaki kuda yang menyusul kami, neji yang ada di depan segera memerintahkan kami untuk berpencar.

"berpencar!" seru neji. Karena kepanikan yang terjadi kami berpencar dan bersembunyi untuk menstabilkan nafas kami yang tersengal-sengal. Saat ini aku, sakura, dan hinata. Berada di balik batu dekat dengan pintu masuk kuil. Aku tak tau yang lain sedang bersembunyi dimana.

"hahahahahahahaha,, hime, aura itu membuatmu terlihat jelas walau kau sedang bersembunyi"

_savage _itu mulai menlangkah menuju tempat persembunyian sakura. Ino, sai dan naruto yang melihat itu segera memasang kuda-kuda, naruto mengambil gelangnya dan memecahkannya, setelahnya ino, sai dan naruto berpindah tempat bersembunyi di tempat persembunyian neji dan tenten.

_Savage _segera berbalik melihat aura itu, terbang dengan cepat ke arah balik pohon tertinggi dan mengeceknya, namun yang ia dapati hanyalah pohon di balik pohon itu.

"sial, mau menipu kami heh? Baiklah ayo kita bermain petak umpet. Himeee-saaaama..,, awas kepalamu terlihat" kata_ savage _ menggertak. Seketika itu sakura dan teman-temannya melihat aura kematian yang mulai menguar dari arah kulil

"hah, aura kematian rupanya, segini saja aku tidak akan terpengaruh hime, kau lupa lagi, aku memiliki aura kekuatan uchiha"

_savage _ itu mulai mendekati tempat persembunyian neji, dan tanpa di sadari neji, _savage _ kini menyeringai di atas kepalanya dan kuku panjang dari lengan singanya telah siap menerkam, hinata yang melihat itu segera berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dari pintu masuk kuil, untuk membuat _savage _mengikutinya.

"_savage _ sialan, kau buta? Aku disini"

Sebuah kesalahan fatal hinata terus berlari, dan rasa takut di hatinya membuat ia berlari semakin menjauhi kuil

"sial, HINATA" seru sakura segera berlari menyusul hinata, dan teman-temannyapun segera menyusul, hinata terus berlari karena ketakutannya, sakura yang pertama kali dapat menyusul 10 langkah di belakangnya berteriak

"HINATA PASANG GELANGMU!"

Hinata masih saja terus berlari, mengambil gelang pemberian sakura, namun kecepatannya berlari yang tidak melihat ke depan membuatnya harus terjungkir dan menjatuhkan gelangnya.

KRAK, gelang yang di jatuhkannya pecah, mata gelang membentur akar pohon tua yang telah membuat hinata jatuh tersungkur, sementara _savage _melayang tepat di depannya.

"ba-bagaimana i-ini kami-sama, tolong aku" hinat memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat

"ada pesan terakhir, nona manis..?" tanyan _savage _mengerikan mendekati hinata.

"HINATA!" seru neji, naruto dan yang lainnya

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

TBC~~

author : *celingak-celinguk* wah, wah, si hinata kenapa tuh?

naruto : author sialan, jangan diputusin di situ tuh ceritamu, sambung lagi nggak? gw mau nolongin hinata neh.. huwaaa,, hinata-chan

author : alaah, ngapain juga lo nangis nar,? org lo nangis sementara ngupas bawang, sok melow lo. lebay

sasuke : woy author, suka banget lo bikin sakura gw histeris

author : suka-suka gw donk ayam. siapa suruh lo milih sakura di bandinng gw

sasuke : *deathglare*

sakura : lanjutin nggak updatenya!

author : iye, iye, gw lanjutin, ntar kamu ku buat qo'id. biar nyesek tuh si ayam kampung..

sakura : *SHANNAAAROOOO!*

author : nggak kena :P wleee..

sasuke : *chidori* *amaterasu* *susano'o*

author : tepar!

Ino : yosh minna, nggak usah di pusingin tuh adegan si author, dia bakal update kilat kok, udah di pinjamin sama kaka-sensei ma sasuke kilatnya. jadi tenang ajah.. review lagi yaah..

bye-bye..


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai minna, author balik lagi nih, bareng chap 10 :) mood author buat nulis bener-bener hilang nih entah kemana, yare-yare~~ ("-_-)**

**tapi karena udah janji, yah harus semangat lagi..**

**buat para reviewers khususnya buat para senpai, thanks dah review, n salam kenal juga.. dan juga thanks buat pembaca setia fict ini dan tak lupa pula buat silent readers yang masih di silent(?). heheh, maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu.. author sebenarnya lagi mau buat laporan praktikum tapi malah buat fanfic akhirnya kena jitak sama temen kelompok, dikiranya serius bikin laporan malah serius ngetik fiksi.. bwahahahaha,, maaf deh buat temenku yg unyu-unyu.. dan juga happy reading buat para readers sekalian. ^_^**

* * *

**something about you  
**

**by ishikawa ayica**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^_^  
**

**Pairing: sakura & sasuke  
**

**Warning: gaje, and pastinya kalau kurang berkenan jangan dibaca ^_^**

* * *

BUG!

"HINATAAAA, LARIIIIIIII!"

Hinata segera membuka matanya saat tidak di rasakan sakit menghampirinya, namun yang didapatinya adalah-

"aaarrgggghhh,, bocah sialan! Matakuuuu!"

Brug, Brak, Brugh

Mata _Savage _tersebut telah di butakan oleh naruto yang nekat nelempar gelang yang telah dipecahkannya sebelum ini, dan akibatnya pecahan dari gelang tersebut melukai kedua bola matanya.

'Benar-benar gelang yang hebat! Bahkan bisa mengenai wujud transparan seperti itu, kalau saja tidak berkaitan dengan Hinata, mungkin aku akan menganggap aku tengah berlari dalam mimpi sekarang, yah walau capeknya benar-benar nyata' bathin Naruto.

"_Nice, _Naruto!" seru Sakura.

Sakura yang terdekat dengan Hinata segera membantu Hinata yang telah berkeringat dingin dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, menggenggam tangan Hinata dan memberi syarat bagi sahabat-sahabatnya untuk bersembunyi di balik batu gunung terbesar yang di tunjuk olehnya yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan mereka saat itu, sementara _Savage _masih menghancurkan sekelilingnya karena kebutaan yang dialaminya.

"Argggh, Jangan fikir dapat lari dariku, Hime!"

Sementara Sakura dan yang lainnya telah bersembunyi di balik batu

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir

"Ti-tidak ah ap-apa, Naruto-kun, Arigatou" balas hinata yang masih mengatur nafas dan mengendalikan rasa takutnya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Neji.

"Hinata, apakah kau sanggup berlari lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sakura.

"Tentu saja ayam! Kau mau datang dengan suka rela padanya dan menyerahkan Hinata dengan alasan Hinata tidak sanggup berlari? Ck, alasan yang bagus untuk membunuh Hinata juga membunuhku." Bukan Hinata yang menjawab malah Sakura yang menjawab pertnyaan konyol Sasuke menurut Sakura.

"Bukan begitu, jidat! Sudah diam dan dengarkan rencanaku kalau kalian mau selamat." Seru sasuke yang masih membalas _deathglare_ Sakura. *Deathglare apa Loveglare(?) nih.. ciye..ciye.. ihhuy*

"Sudahlah, aku masih sa-sanggup berlari kok, Sasuke"

"Bagus! Sekarang kita lari berpasangan, dengan rentang jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, dan kau Hinata, kau harus berlari berpindah-pindah dari pasangan satu ke pasangan lain, kalian mengerti maksudku kan?" tanya sasuke

"Ya, kami mengerti" sahut Sakura, NejiTen, SaIno, NaruHina bersamaan.

"Bagus, sekarang... Lari!" seru sasuke yang membuat semuanya kalang kabut, pasalnya tidak di putuskan siapa yang akan berpasangan dengan siapa, dan Sasuke yang mencetuskan rencana ini malah lari terlebih dahulu dengan menggandeng Sakura, jadinya mereka berlari dengan asal gandeng atau memang refleks karena saat itu orang yang mereka pikirkan adalah orang yang saat ini mereka gandeng.

Brak! Suara pohon tumbang terdengar lagi, membuat mereka berlari melewati kaki-kaki besar milik _Savage. _Sasuke bersyukur saat naruto membuat _Savage _itu buta, ternyata semua anggota tubuh lainnya yang dapat memunculkan kepala juga telah mengalami kebutaan total. Sehingga _Savage _mengikuti mereka dari baunya saja. Lebih tepatnya aroma keabadian milik Hinata.

"Kalian fikir bisa menghalangiku?! Sayang, aku berusaha lembut pada temanmu hime, tapi kau membuat keputusan bodoh dengan melindunginya, bahkan bekerja sama dengan sesamamu, kau harusnya tau sejak awal kalian berbeda, dan kau harusnya tau kau akan kehilangan lagi. Bwahahahahaah, khuhuhuhu.. akan ku nikmati saat-saat kematian para rekanmu."

Tawa nista _Savage _ membahana setelahnya, membuat Sakura brsedih lagi dan secara tidak sadar mengepalkan tangannya erat sehingga Sasuke yang saat ini menggandeng tangan Sakura harus menahan sakit akibat genggaman Sakura yang menguat.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Seperti itulah cara musuh menjatuhkanmu, fisik tidak bisa maka mental sasaran selanjutnya. Aku tau kau gadis yang kuat, cukup kuat hingga kau mampu melewatinya seorang diri sampai saat ini. Bodoh jika kau menyerah saat seperti ini." Kata Sasuke pada sakura dengan senyuman tipis dan masih berlari.

"Arigatou, Sasuke... Kun." Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang ikut tersenyum ke arahnya. Saling pandang sampai tiba-tiba _Savage _telah berada di belakang Hinata yang di gandeng oleh Naruto. Naruto segera berlari menuju pasangan lari SasuSaku saat _Savage _mengejar pasangan NejiTen yang ada di sebelah kiri dari SasuSaku dan NaruHina, melempar 1 gelang ke arah kiri mereka sehinga gelang pecah terbentur pohon dan benar saja _Savage _mengikutinya. Sementara SaIno yang ada di depan mengintruksi agar mereka menambah laju kecepatan berlari.

"Sialan kau, Teme! Kau belum tentukan pasangannya dan malah membawa Sakura-chan kabur. Cih. Untung saja aku dan Hinata selamat." Cerca naruto pada Sasuke yang di balas senyuman 'maaf' Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berlari dengan tenang.

"Su-sudahlah, na-naruto-kun, simpan energimu nanti, kita masih harus berlari" kata Hinata menengahi dengan nafas yang limit.

"MAU MEMBODOHIKU SAMPAI KAPAN HIME..? Aku datang padamu, bwahahahhahhaha." Seru dan tawa _Savage _mendekati hinata lagi. Hinata dan Naruto kembali berlari menuju arah SaIno dan SasuSaku, Sasuke melempar gelangnya kebelakang, yang sialnya hal itu tidak berpengaruh lagi pada _Savage. _

"Sial. Dia tau rupanya." Umpat Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia itu jelek, tapi dia tidak bodoh sasuke, aku tau cepat atau lambat pasti akan begini jadinya, tapi lihat. Kita telah mencapai kuil. Ayo masuk!" kata Sakura yang di ikuti anggukan setuju Sasuke. Masuknya kekuil, aura kematian telah sangat pekat, Sakura dan kawan-kawan segera berlari menuju belakang kuil yang akan jadi tempat pemakaman/pembakaran mayat (ituloh kayak di film-film india, apa sih namanya..? author bego nih!) yang telah di hadiri oleh banyak orang, mungkin sanak saudara. Dan disinilah mereka tengah berada di antara kerumunan orang yang menangis.

Hosh, Hosh, Hosh, Hosh.. butuh beberapa menit bagi semuanya untuk mengendalikan nafas yang tesengal karena berlari dan juga ketakutan. Cukup lama terdiam dan akhirnya ino bertanya atas keterlambatan sakura yang memang datang paling akhir bersama sasuke, beberapa menit lalu.

"Lama sekali, jidat. Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Ino yang telah mengontrol nafasnya.

"Diamlah pig. Aku tidak tau." ketus Sakura yang kesal karena ditanya seperti itu oleh ino _plus_ panggilan sayangnya. Dan sepertinya pasangan ini tidak menyadari hanya genggaman merekalah yang tidak terlepas sama sekali. (Hoy, Sasuke, lepasin tuh tangan si saku, maunya lo, kesempatan dalam kesempitan) *Chidori*

"Hitam sekali auranya, apa memang seperti ini, Sakura?" tanya Tenten

"Biasanya tidak sehitam ini, mungkin karena ada 3 mayat makanya sepekat ini aura kematiannya." Jawab Sakura.

"Bukan waktunya untuk terkesan, sekarang harus bagaimana?" tanya Sai

"Kau benar, Sai. Tapi lihat, _Savage _itu berhenti mengejar." Kata Neji yang sedari tadi tidak menemukan keberadaan _Savage _tersebut.

"Ya, dia berhenti mengejar tapi kita tidak bisa berhenti berlari. Lihat ke atas!" seru Naruto. Semuanya melihat kearah yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto dan mendapati _Savage_ tengah terbang berputar bagai elang yang mengincar mangsanya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini..?" tanya Hinata yang mulai panik.

"Tenang, kita akan aman... untuk saat ini." Jawab penuh ragu dari Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggunya turun." Kata Sakura

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau turun hingga semuanya selesai..?" tanya Neji.

"Kita buat dia turun, kata Sakura."

"Caranya..?" tanya Tenten dan Ino bersamaan.

"Hinata, pecahkan semua gelang yang tersisa didekatmu saat obor dinyalakan pada mayat ke 3. Kau mengerti?" tanya Sakura yang mendapat anggukan dari Hinata. Yang tersisa adalah gelang Sakura, Tenten, Ino dan Sai yang tidak di pecahkan di berikan pada Hinata. Dan tepat saat obor ketiga dinyalakan pada mayat terakhir, Hinata segera memecahkan gelang tersebut, dan benar saja aura Hinata menembus lapisan aura kematian hingga sampai pada _Savage_. Aura besar ini tentu saja mampu membuat _Savage _trun mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata! Pindah!" seru Neji.

Mereka segera menyebar mendekati mayat yang sedang dibakar dan saat _Savage _turun, segera saja dia tenggelam dalam aura kematian. Memmbuatnya meronta semakin gila karena aura kematian termakan olehnya.

"Arrghhh.. Kalian membuatku memakan aura busuk ini. Sayang sekali aku masih bisa menghirup auramu gadis kecil. Gadis kecil, ayo kemari." Panggil _Savage _yang mulai mendekati Hinata lagi. Sementara Hinata tengah begetar mendapati _Savage _menuju kearahnya berdiri.

"Tenang Hinata, biarkan dia mendekat. Semakin dekat semakin pekat aura kematiannya, biarkan dia memakan semuanya." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba yang menenagkan Hinata.

"Tapi lihat Sakura, dia masih mendekat. Apakah aura kekuatan Uchiha yang membuatnya masih bisa tahan menghirup aura kematian sepekat ini?" tanya Neji yang di beri anggukan setuju oleh Sai, menoleh pada Sakura dan kemudian menoleh pada _Savage _lagi.

"Kalau seperti itu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Tenten yang saat ini tengah di peluk Ino yang ketakutan bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya.

"Sial! Aku lupa tentang aura kekuatan itu, ceh. Siapa juga orang lemah yang tidak menjaga auranya baik-baik." Cerocos naruto yang membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal disampingnya.

BLETAK!

"Teme! Apa yang kau—

"Diam, atau ku jadikan kau tumbal untuk makhluk didepan itu, Dobe!" potong Sasuke cepat saat Naruto mencoba memprotes jitakan Sasuke padanya.

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Aku rasa dia tidak akan tahan dengan aura itu, meskipun ia memiliki aura Uchiha, tapi aura itu telah berada padanya selama 400 tahun lebih. Aku rasa, 400 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat sebuah aura memudar, terlebih lagi yang memiliki aura adalah mahluk tanpa raga sepertinya." Kata Sakura.

Semuanya masih memperhatikan _Savage _ yang celingak celinguk mencari aura Hinata, seperti sedang bermain petak umpet, bedanya mangsanya tidak bersembunyi namun berdiri di depan _Savage _ beberapa puluh meter yang tertutupi aura kematian, sesekali mereka mendengar _Savage _menggeram karena terlalu lama menghirup aura kematian, sementara para mangsa menunggu dengan was-was. Ino yang semakin memeluk lengan kiri Tenten, Neji dengan raut cemasnya menatap Hinata. Hinata dengan raut ketakutan dan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Sakura yang masih menunggu dengan cemas akan hasilnya. Sasuke yang tidak terdefinisikan. Naruto yang sesekali menjambak rambutnya frustrasi dan Sai yang terlihat seperti menahan pipis. Sebelum mereka melihat raut _Savage _menyeringai sambil berkata—

"Aku datang, hime. Gadis kecil. Khukhukhukhu." Tawa _Savage _membuat ekspresi Sakura dan kawan-kawan menegang.

"Cih, Sial!" Seru Sasuke.

* * *

TBC lagi yah pemirsaa.. :D wkwkwkkwkw

sampai jumpa di chap depan, nih temen kelompok dah mau ngamuk.. wkwkwk..

biarin deh kena jitak yang penting jangan lupa review yaah,, bye-bye..

salam sayang *Gubraaak!*

_Ishikawa Ayica_


	11. Chapter 11

Sweety : Hahhaha yapz, aku usahain deh.. thanks, review lagi yaah..

sasu love saku : hahahah, doa juga cukup kok, iya nih dah update lagi, thanks. Review lagi yaah..

hanazono yuri : hahaha, dah bosen yah.. :D nih, author dah update lagi, tenang aja ini udah chap-chap akhir kok.. author juga rada nggak suka buat banyak chapter, capek ngetiknya*alaaah, alasan. Malas itu mah* wkwkwkw thanks yaah dah review lagi

aguma : siip, nih dah di kilatin updatenya (?) ntar review lagi yaah.. heheheh

sasusaku uciha : hati-hati ntar copot jantungnya.. thanks yah, nih dah update lagi

Scarlet24 : Nggak papa, dah review aja author udah seneng kok ^^v. Iya, savage nya buta semua soalnya yang di lempar gelang ma naru itu kepala utamanya dia, yang kepala macan itu.. jadi kalau yang intinya buta, yang lainnya ikut buta.. hahha.. gomen kalau gaje..

Thanks minna-san, dah review.. jangan sampe ketinggalan ceritanya yaah.. soalnya ini udah mulai masuk chap-chap akhir. Sekalian author lagi kejar tayang sama tugas kuliah n nantinya bakal ada pembelajaran lapangan yang mungkin akan membuat author hiatus selama beberapa minggu, mungkin bulan. jadi author bakalan cepet-cepet nuntasin fict ini, dan juga terima kasih banyak bagi pembaca setia fict ini juga para reviewers.. yak, akhir kata HAPPY READING! ^^

* * *

**something about you**

**by ishikawa ayica**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^_^**

**Pairing: sakura & sasuke**

**Warning: gaje, and pastinya kalau kurang berkenan jangan dibaca ^_^**

* * *

_Savage _itu mulai mendekati sakura dan kawan-kawan, sakura segera berdiri di depan hinata dengan posisi melindungi hinata dengan raut kesungguhan di wajahnya.

"Hinata, jika dia mendekat, kau harus lari apapun yang terjadi." Sakura melirik Hinata yang kaget akan penuturan Sakura.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau, kau mau apa Sakura?" tegas sekaligus tanya Hinata yang mulai menitikkan air mata dengan tubuh bergetar. Sakura kemudian tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata. Sahabatnya dibuat bingung oleh perilaku Sakura ini. Terlihat jelas raut kebingungan diwajah para sahabatnya, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun.

"Jangan bodoh, Sakura. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, kau harus tetap bersama kami, bersamaku, bahkan ke neraka sekalipun!"

"Ck, bolehkah aku merona dan terharu setelah ini tuan muda Uchiha? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, jika _Savage _mendekat, kalian larilah. Aku tidak menerima kata tidak."

Tegas Sakura yang membuat sahabatnya menunduk memikirkan apa maksud Sakura, namun Sasuke tau persis apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini, gadis ini akan berkorban dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi, Sasuke tidak menjawab namun kembali memperhatikan _Savage_ yang semakin mendekat, dalam hatinya ia telah bertekad dia tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Tidak akan pernah!

"Dia datang!" seru Neji yang mulai siaga, sedang Sai dan Naruto mulai memasang kuda-kuda entah untuk lari atau untuk melindungi sahabat yang sekarang saling melindungi satu sama lain, namun semakin dekat, erangan _Savage _semakin memilukan, _Savage _mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya berjalan, dan semakin merintih sangat memilukan.

Dan seketika itu sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuh transparantnya, ia kehilangan tangan ularnya, arwah itu perlahan terpisah dari tubuh _Savage _ mengepul bagai cahaya biru kemudian memudar dan menghilang, begitu pula yang terjadi dengan anggota tubuh lainnya hingga yang tersisa adalah kepala macan yang kini membentuk tubuh yang utuh, tubuh macan seutuhnya.

Berbeda dengan anggota tubuh lain, macan ini perlahan memudar namun masih begitu nyata, secara perlahan penglihatannya kembali dan ia menerjang Sakura yang memang sedang berada didepan Hinata, hingga Sakura jatuh terlentang. Naruto segera menarik Hinata semakin kebelakang, Ino dan Tenten yang berusaha menolong Sakura dihentikan Sai dan Neji yang mendapat isyarat dari Sasuke, sementara Sasuke mencoba membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Grrrrrrr, apa yang kau lakukan, Hime?" berang sang macan pada Sakura.

"Membebaskanmu, membebaskan kita dari belenggu." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh ketenangan pada macam dengan wajah yang sangar mulai mendekati dan memutari Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri disamping Sakura, menopang Sakura agar tak jatuh, karena terluka akibat terjangan sang macan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Ucap macan lagi yang kini berhenti mengitari Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Jangan lari lagi, sejak dulu meski aku selalu di lahirkan dari generasi ke generasi aku tau kau dan mereka para pendahuluku hingga kini aku selalu ada dalam lingkaran yang sama, aku tau penderitaanmu, karena begitulah dunia melihatmu, heh! Melihat kita. Merendahkan, mencaci, mengancam, aku tau kebencianmulah yang membuatmu hingga seperti ini. Tapi sudah saatnya kau berhenti, bisakah kau luapkan kebencianmu?" tanya Sakura yang memandang iba pada sang macan.

"Ck, kau gadis yang cukup cerdas, kau bisa tau asal-usulku, apakah para pendahulummu yang memberitaumu..?" tanya balik sang macan

"Ya." Angguk Sakura sekilas dengan mantap

"eeeh? Kapan kau di beri tau Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang kini tengah memegangi Hinata dengan raut kebingungannya, karena Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan asal-usul dari mahkluk yang membuat mereka belari dan ketakutan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah diberi tau dari gambaran masa lalu dalam ingatanku, seharusnya aku hanya mendapat ingatan dari pendahulu sebelum diriku namun karena aku yang terakhir aku mendapat ingatan semua pendahuluku, dari asal muasal kisah ini dan dari awal terbentuknya _Savage._" Jawab Sakura memandang penuh keseriusan pada macan didepannya.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan bagian itu pada kami." Ketus Sasuke pada Sakura dan memberi _deathglare _pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak tanya" jawab acuh tak acuh sakura masih memandang macan.

"Aku tidak akan mau menjadi sepertimu, hime. Kita sudah berjanji akan bersama hingga akhir, kau menjagaku semenjak dulu untuk tidak memakan aura keabadian dan kekuatan, kau yang mengatakannya padaku agar aku kuat tanpa kekuatan itu dan kita akan menghancurkan dunia, yang melukaimu, melukaiku. Tapi kau berhianat karena kau menemukan cinta sejatimu dahulu dan kini, kau meninggalkanku, APA BEDANYA KAU DAN DUNIA? KAU SAMA SAJA!"

geram sang macan dengan wajah kebencian yang ditujukan untuk Sakura. Sakura menunduk kemudian berjalan mendekati sang macan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dimasing-masing benak para sahabatnya sebelum Sasuke menahan lengannya dan membuat Sakura berhenti, namun Sakura menepis tangan itu dan kembali berjalan mendekati sang macan, berjongkok di depannya dan menepuk kepala macan itu.

Dalam seketika Sakura dan para sahabatnya telah berada di dimensi berbeda dari dunia tempat tinggal mereka, mereka terlempar jauh ke dimensi lain, tertelan cahaya yang membuat semuanya silau dan menutup mata erat hingga mereka membuka mata, terlihat di depan mata sebuah istana megah yang indah, membuat Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten membulatkan mulut tak percaya, sementara para pria seakan terhipnotis dan diam dalam kekaguman dalam benak masing-masing. Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang disampingnya ditemani oleh seekor macan yang memalingkan muka tak menyukai pemandangan di depannya, berjalan seperti akan berlalu namun suara Sakura menghentikannya.

"Jangan pernah lari lagi, belakangan ini kau tak jadi peliharaan yang baik, untuk terakhir kalinya patuhi perintahku, dan tetap berada disisiku." Perintah Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan namun masih jelas terlihat bahwa Sakura juga tidak menyukai apa yang tengah ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sasuke kemudian memperhatikan lagi Istana yang menyerupai kastil di depannya ini.

Pintu Kastil terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut spike berwarna hitam dan iris sewarna madu, pria ini begitu gagah dan tampan membuat para gadis sahabat Sakura yang menyaksikan merona hebat karenanya dan mendapat desisan dan tatapan tidak suka dari para pria yang ada disana. Kecuali Sakura yang masih memandang dingin dan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis mendapati reaksi Sakura yang biasa saja melihat pemandangan itu. (memikirkan sesuatu, eh sasuke?)

"Pangeran, anda mau kemana..? maafkan atas kelancangan kami pangeran, tapi ratu telah memerintahkan kami agar pangeran tetap dalam istana hingga kepulangan raja." Seru dua pengawal yang berdiri dibelakang pangeran tersebut dan membungkuk hormat.

"Ibunda ratu tidak akan tau kalau kalian diam, aku pergi beberapa menit dan akan kembali sebelum_ otou-sama_ kembali. Tugas kalian menyamarkan ketiadaanku dalam istana. _Jaa ne._"

Segera sang pangeran pergi berlalu memasuki hutan terlarang saat itu. Dengan wajah berseri pangeran mendekati sebuah danau yang sangat indah.

"apa yang dilakukannya disana,, Sakura..?" tanya Neji yang heran melihat pangeran itu semakin mendekati danau tersebut.

"Kalian akan tau, nanti." Ucap sakura serius dan masih memperhatikan pangeran tersebut.

"Pangeraan.." panggil sesosok gadis dengan rambut panjang merah lurus sepinggul dengan iris matanya yang sehijau warna danau saat itu. Membuat para sahabat pria Sakura merona, kecuali Sasuke yang memandang acuh sosok cantik itu dan mendapat respon biasa saja dari pada gadis.

"Kau datang? Ku fikir kau tidak akan datang lagi." Sahut pangeran tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku datang bukankah kita harus berlatih sihir lagi..?" jawab gadis tersebut masih dengan raut bahagianya.

"Sssst,kau ini benar-benar ceroboh, kau mau memberi tau semua orang bahwa kita bisa sihir..? kau tau kan di negeri ini sihir dilarang, siapapun yang memilikinya akan segera dimusnahkan, apalagi aku adalah pangeran negeri ini, aku juga bingung bagaimana bisa kekuatan alami itu mengalir dalam diriku." Jelas pangeran dengan raut kebingungan.

"Ya sudah ayo kesana." Setelah mendengar ocehan pangeran gadis itu dan pengeran hilang dalam kepulan asap, membawa mereka yang menyaksikan kisah ini kini berada di sebuah gua bersama pangeran dan gadis tadi. Terlihat berbagai macam bahan membuat ramuan sihir digua ini, begitu pula dengan kendi besar yang ada di atas tungku.

"Kita akan membuat ramuan apa lagi..? kita sudah banyak membuat ramuan, salah satunya ramuan regenerasi." Tanya pangeran disertai raut kebingungan dari wajahnya.

"Aku belum tertarik membuat ramuan, pangeran. Coba lihat buku yang kutemukan. Buku merah marun ini aneh." Kata sang gadis memperlihatkan buku yang menurutnya aneh tersebut pada pangeran.

"Apanya yang aneh..?" tanya pangeran tak mengerti.

"Tidak ada judul disampulnya, dan dia tidak mau terbuka walau ku paksa." Jawab gadis tadi.

"Coba ku lihat." Pinta pangeran sambil mengambil buku tersebut. Terlihat ukiran-ukiran rumit dari buku tersebut, diatas sampulnya terdapat kalimat yang tertutupi debu dan agak memudar sehingga agak sulit dilihat, namun pangeran segera membersihkannya dan membaca kalimat itu.

"Biarkan aku yang menuntun, jangan kau gugat perintahku. Jika kau buka maka terbukalah, jika kau tutup tidak akan pernah tertutup tanpa kau temukan kuncinya. Dan akan berlangsung selamanya tanpa sang kunci."

Baca pangeran dengan raut bingung, 'apa maksudnya kata-kata ini..?' bathin pangeran. Namun seketika buku terbuka menampilkan cahaya yang benar-benar silau, beberapa arwah memasuki tubuh pangeran, gadis yang berada di dekat pangeran juga terkena cahaya itu namun ia baik-baik saja berbeda dengan pangeran yang mengerang kesakitan. Seketika itu mucul suara didalam benak keduanya, suara yang tidak berasal dari dalam hati mereka.

"Kalian telah membuka buku untuk menyegel arwah binatang dengan kebencian yang tak pernah mereda, maka tanggunglah resikonya, kau pangeran negeri ini akan bersama mereka selamanya, dan kau gadis merah, tugasmu adalah menghentikan pengeran, jika kau gagal maka generasimu selanjutnya yang harus menghentikan dan akan begitu selamanya."

"Apa yang kau katakan..?" tanya gadis tersebut kebingungan pada udara kosong. Seketika semuanya menghitam.

Sakura dan yang lainnya dibawa pada suasana didalam istana, berita sang pangeran sakit sudah tersebar selama sebulan ini, tidak ada yang boleh memasuki kamarnya. Hingga suatu hari pangeran keluar dari kamar dengan kondisi yang mengerikan. Mata yang kini menjadi mata macan, tangan kanannya bersisik bagai ular, tangan kirinya ditumbuhi bulu dan berkuku bagai singa, dadanya berbulu bagai elang dan kedua kakinya yang mulai berubah seperti kuda. Semua orang takut padanya, ia diusir dari istana, dan diperintahkan untuk dibunuh, meskipun oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Pangeran terus berlari mencari gadis itu, sang gadis yang awalnya takut kemudian membuatkan ramuan berbagai macam sihir telah dicobanya namun sia-sia, orang-orang mencemooh mereka, hingga perlahan timbul kebencian dihati sang gadis.

Sang gadis mencari literatur sihir lainnya yang memang sangat susah didapatkan pada waktu itu, hingga sang gadis menemukan rahasia kekuatan abadi sihir dengan memakan aura keabadian dan kekuatan, namun sang gadis dipertemukan dengan pria yang dalam masa sulitnya mau menerima sang gadis, dan ia tau pria tersebut memiliki aura kekuatan, meski membenci namun hatinya jatuh cinta untuk sang pria sehingga ia berjanji pada _savage_ untuk mencari cara menyalurkan kebencian mereka menghancurkan dunia tanpa bantuan aura kekuatan dan keabadian, hal ini tentu saja karena orang yang memiliki aura kekuatan adalah orang yang dicintainya, namun di sembunyikannya dari _savage._

Dan berusaha melindungii pria yang dicintainya. Hingga ajal menjemput keduanya, sang gadis di lahirkan dari generasi baru namun pangeran tetap menjadi arwah. Kebencian dalam hatinya yang dikuasai oleh para hewan dan juga sakit hatinya pada cinta yang tidak pernah terungkap mengurung mereka dalam status peliharaan dan majikan.

Meski melalui raga yang berbeda, namun sang pangeran masih mencintai gadis merah yang pernah dikenalnya yang kini hidup sebagai masa lalu dari Sakura dan para pendahulunya. Kasihnya yang tak pernah sampai di tambah sang majikan menemukan cinta baru di dunia baru membuat kebenciannya semakin bertambah, terlebih setelah mengetahui pantangan tentang aura keabadian dan kekuatan. Namun tak satupun yang mau mengerti perasaannya, bahwa ia pernah tercipta sebagai manusia, bukan peliharaan yang disembunyikan dan berdiri diantara bayang nyata dan maya.

* * *

TBC~~


	12. Chapter 12

Hai minna, ini chap terakhir dari something about you, selamat menikmati ^^

**something about you**

**by ishikawa ayica**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^_^**

**Pairing: sakura & sasuke**

**Warning: gaje, and pastinya kalau kurang berkenan jangan dibaca ^_^**

* * *

"Kau sudah lihat dimana letak kesalahannya...?" tanya Sakura pada macan disampingnya.

"Ya, kau mnghianatiku dan mencintai orang lain dibelakangku." Jawab sang macan memalingkan wajah dari Sakura.

'jangan bilang kalau dia sedang cemburu' bathin neji dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia bukan Sakura, bocah." Jawab Sasuke yang memandang aneh pada sang macan.

"Bukan itu poinnya, kau dan pendahuluku sama-sama salah, karena kalian membuka buku yang tak seharusnya. Lihat telah berapa waktu berlalu, tidakkah kau lelah dengan jiwa yang bukan jiwamu dan juga tanpa raga seperti itu..?" tanya Sakura kemudian berjongkok menyesuaikan diri dengan sang macan, mengelus kepalanya lembut kemudian tersenyum manis. Melihat ini Sasuke mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajah tak suka, membuat Naruto melirik jahil dan terkekeh padanya.

"Coba lepaskan kebencianmu, agar kau bisa berenkarnasi dan kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dalam perputaran renkarnasi selanjutnya.." kata Sakura pada sang macan.

Perlahan sang macan menutup mata dan arwahnya menghilang kelangit berganti sosok pria tampan didepan Sakura kini, ia mendekati Sakura dan mengecup pipi Sakura sekilas kemudian memeluk Sakura dan berkata.

"Terima Kasih, Hime." Katanya kemudian berlalu dan menghilang.

"Owh, _so sweet_ " ucap Naruto yang mendapat jitakan dari Sasuke, sementara para gadis sedang merona hebat.

Sakura dan kawan-kawan kemudian tersadar tengah berada di dalam kuil dan membuat mereka bingung seorang biksu sedang tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Kau berhasil." Kata sang biksu.

"Anda mengetahuinya..?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, itu adalah legenda, pendahulumu berasal dari generasi sebelumnya yang tinggal dikuil ini. Meskipun kau berhasil, kau harus menyegel aura keabadian milik sahabatmu, agar tak mengundang mahkluk lainnya." Kata biksu tersebut kemudian memberikan sebuah kalung pada hinata. Hinata dengan malu-malu menerima kalung tersebut.

"Pakailah selama seminggu, kalung itu akan menyerap auramu, mengembalikannya ke porsi normal, kemudian lepaskan dan bakar kalung itu." Kata sang biksu kemudian tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_" balas Sakura kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan kuil, berjalan menuju mobil.

"Tak kusangka, kebencian bisa membuat segala sesuatunya rumit." Kata Naruto yang berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Ya, beginilah akhirnya." Jawab Hinata menunduk malu. Naruto yang melihat kearah Hinata segera merangkul Hinata, berbisik sesuatu yang membuat Hinata hampir roboh, namun di tahan Naruto yang merangkulnya, sementara Naruto hanya menyengir membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Neji yang melihat ini akan segera menghampiri Naruto namun di gandeng oleh Tenten terlebih dulu.

"Ck, kau ini, pemandangannya bagus tau, ayo sekalian kencan." Ajak tenten mengedipkan sebelah mata dan dibalas oleh senyum tipis Neji.

"Ino, jangan menghayal saja, ayo susul mereka." Seru Sai yang menarik pergelangan tangan ino, sedangkan ino malah memerah dibuatnya. Pasangan ini berjalan didepan saling menggandeng, sementara Sakura dan Sasuke masih berjalan santai dibelakangnya.

"Kau kenapa..?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat alisnya sebelah memandangi wajah jutek Sasuke.

"Kau yang kenapa, jidat.?!" Tanya Sasuke yang kesal entah karena apa.

"Hei, ayam. Aku bertanya baik-baik, kenapa kau malah membentakku. Kau lagi datang bulan ya? Dasar!" Teriak Sakura yang berjalan mendahului Sasuke dengan perempatan di dahinya. Namun baru selangkah Sakura mendahului Sasuke, Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan

Cup.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura singkat penuh rasa sayang, kemudian memeluknya erat,

"kau harus melupakan kecupan dipipimu tadi. Dan kau harus mengingat kecupan yang ku berikan padamu. Kau milikku, Sakura.!" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis berlalu merangkul bahu Sakura, sedangkan Sakura dibuat cengo olehnya.

"Sejak kapan aku bilang aku mau jadi milikmu..?" tanya Sakura sangar pada Sasuke yang seenaknya saja menciumnya.

"Sejak kau diam saja ketika ku cium tadi." Ucap Sasuke yang kini menyeringai menantang Sakura.

"Kau mencurinya Ayam.!" Geram Sakura lagi, Sakura berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke, namun yang terjadi malah mereka jatuh dan Sakura menindih Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

"Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum sekarang, kau tau kan..? kau itu jelek, kalau kau bersikap dingin seperti yang sudah-sudah kau terlihat benar-benar seperti mayat. Apalagi melihatmu rapuh begitu.." kata Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura membantunya ikut berdiri, Sakura menerima uluran itu kemudian berdiri dan akan membalas Sasuke namun perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya membuat Sakura teridam seribu bahasa.

"Aku tak suka, dan kau harus menurutinya. Tidak ada penolakan Sakura, karena kau milikku, kini dan nanti." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai dan meninggalkan Sakura diam membatu.

"Sakura, ayo cepat, sudah mau hujaan." Teriak Naruto dari dalam mobil yang memang sudah dekat dengan Sakura. Sakura kemudian tersenyum tipis dan berlari menuju para sahabatnya.

Itu dia, kekasih baruku, tengah berlari kearahku yang menunggunya dipintu mobil, dan lihat. Dia memelukku, dia kekasihku, banyak sosok lain dibalik Sakura, selain sosok dingin dan rapuh itu, ternyata Sakura sangat manja. Benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala, namun itulah yang kusukai darinya. Mulai saat ini hingga nanti senyum itu selalu ada diwajahnya. Menjalin kisah baruku bersama Sakura dan sahabatku yang lainnya.. dalam status baru, kami berpacaran dan cukup membut gempar sekolah. Dia gadisku yang aneh, dan oh jangan lupakan keahliannnya yang bisa melihat bayangan kematian, ia sekarang justru bisa melihat arwah gentayangan sekaligus, membuatku risih ketika berdua dengannya, ia selalu menolak ketika ku cium dengan alasan

"Sasuke-kun, ada yang melihat" atau

"Sasuke-kun, arwahnya masih anak-anak" atau

"Sasuke-kun, arwahnya genit memelukmu"

Dan Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun lainnya. Aku bertopang dagu malas ketika sedang kencan dengannya. Pacarku ini lebih cerewet dan tentu saja lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Aku pura-pura mengambek saat kemesraan tidak lagi ada diantara kami berdua karena keahlian Sakura yang dapat melihat hantu. Seperti sore ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kau marah..?" tanyanya padaku yang sedang menopang dagu memandang pemandangan luar dari bianglala. Yah saat ini kami sedang kencan ketaman bermain dan menaiki bianglala.

"Entahlah. Coba tanyakan pada teman spiritualmu yang sering mengganggu itu." Kataku acuh padanya, saat ku lirik ia sedikit menunduk namun sedetik kemudian ia menatapku dan menciumku, membuatku kaget namun akhirnya aku menyeringai dibalik ciumannya. Yah kapan lagi akan seperti ini, ketika mulai kehabisan nafas ia mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, kemudian aku memeluknya. Detik berikutnya ia membisikan sesuatu yang membuatku entahlah jengah mungkin.

"Sasuke-kun, lain kali kencannya jangan disini, di luar banyak hantu yang terbang memperhatikan kita, aku jadi takut dan malu." Katanya memerah dan memendamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Hn" gumamku malas masih memeluknya.

'_Shit,_ kapan hantu-hantu itu akan berhenti mengganggu.'

'Haaah, Sakuraku yang unik, Sakuraku yang aneh. Gadisku yang indah, Gadis musim semiku, Haruno Sakura. Aku mencintaimu.' Bathinku.

"Ya aku juga mencintaimu." Katanya yang membuatku terbelalak kaget dan menatap aneh padanya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya setelah kejadian itu, aku jadi bisa membaca isi hati seseorang." Katanya tersenyum manis padaku. Sementara aku memandanginya seolah tak bernyawa. Oh _great_ bisakahh gadisku lebih aneh dari ini..?

'Bagus Sakura, bisakah kau lebih aneh dari ini..?' bathinku seolah tak percaya dengan gadis aneh yang kucintai ini.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke-kun, kau mengataiku aneh. Kau jahat!" katanya merajuk membelakangiku.

'_Shit_, aku lupa dia bisa mendengar hati seseorang sekarang' bathinku.

"Maaf Saku-chan, lagipula kau ini anehh-aneh saja." Kataku merayunya. Dia malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Apa-apaan itu, Sasuke-kun, jangan memanggilku Saku-chan begitu, aneh tau."

"Hn." Gumamku ambigu menahan senyum seraya memeluknya dan menikmati senja dari bagian teratas bianglala. Kalian bingung bianglala-nya tidak juga berjalan..? yah aku sengaja menyewanya untuk berduaan dengn Sakura ketika berada di puncak tertinggi.

Yah dan beginilah hidupku bersama Sakura. Aku mencintainya bahkan bersama semua keanehan yang ada dalam dirinya.

* * *

~Owari~

Akhirnya selesai juga.. fiiuuhhh..

sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya.. ^^

terima kasih atas kebersamaan anda hingga chapter ini..


End file.
